


Untamed

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha! Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, I mean come on, Knotting, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega! Frank, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soulmates, a heck of a lot bodily fluids, amidst all the porn, but like... solo dub con, filthy sex, if that's a thing?, of course, sort of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: Nolite is the best heat suppressing drug on the market. It's the only one available that can be taken daily and without a break.Frank has spent so many years suppressing his heat cycles that he doesn't realise what's happening until it's too late. That he's working in a hotel full of Alpha's is less than ideal, but right when he's ready to give himself over to the first man who tries, Gerard Way comes to his rescue. But if Frank thought he was getting him that easily, he's about to get a nasty shock.





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! So, guess who's never written an Omega verse fic before but is finally jumping on the band wagon! 
> 
> This is dedicated to the many people who requested it (you all know who you are, and I love you dearly). Being as this is my first stab at A/B/O dynamics, please be gentle with me. There is just SO much to it that I did not anticipate, and it was just impossible to explore all the things I wanted to. I was super interested in the idea of consent and restraint in this universe so I touch on that a little in this, but I didn't go too deep into it because I mostly just wanted to keep it fun.
> 
> Special thanks to Rylescoe and Pack-The-Pack for giving me a quick education in A/B/O dynamics and pointing me in the right direction for more information. When I grow up, I hope to be as knowledgeable as you my lovelies, I cannot thank you enough.
> 
> xo

New York was a buzzing hive of activity, and Frank had always hated it. He ventured into the city as little as possible, and only ever when work called for it.

 

When Toro had called Frank and given him the details on this job he had almost refused. For one thing, it was catering for a conference which was always tricky. For another, the conference was a week long rather than the usual weekend affairs Frank was used to. And more importantly than both of those things - the conference was going to almost certainly be made up of Alphas only.

It was this fact alone that had made two of Frank’s colleagues turn the job down, and why Toro had practically begged Frank to take it. He had even agreed to pay for Frank’s stay in the hotel, _and_ booked him into a luxurious suite to boot.

The perks were nice, but in the end Frank had agreed to take the job simply so that no one else would have to. Frank had no fear when it came to being around Alphas, not even being around _hundreds_ of Alphas. The majority of Frank’s colleagues were Betas, but even so, they found Alphas intimidating in large numbers. Frank had no such reservations. 

When he arrived to the hotel on the Friday evening, it was late and the lobby was almost empty. Frank had flown in as soon as he had finished his work for the day; the flight had not been long enough for any real kind of rest and he was feeling exhausted, eager to get to his room and sleep.

At this time of night there was only one member of staff at the reception desk, and they were busy serving the only other person in the lobby. 

Frank wheeled his suitcase to the desk and hovered behind the man in front of him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. The receptionist was talking to the man, giving their scripted _welcome_ speech as the man signed some papers and the receptionist found their key card.

The whole thing didn’t take very long, but Frank was so tired it felt like forever. When at last the man had his key, Frank was so eager to get to the desk that he stepped forward before the man turned away and walked right into the back of him.

They both startled and Frank flushed bright red, rapidly uttering an apology as the man turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

Their eyes met and Frank fell silent as his stomach gave an almighty lurch. He wobbled a bit, gripping the handle of his pull along suitcase to steady himself. 

“No harm done.” The man waved Frank’s apologies away, smiling warmly at him. He was taller than Frank, and he held himself up straight and tall. 

_Alpha_ Frank’s instincts whispered, _a fucking big one_.

“S - Sorry.” Frank said again, shaking his head vigorously to try and clear it. “Been a long day.” He forced a smile, looking up into the other man’s face and instinctively lowering his gaze so that their eyes didn’t quite meet. His heart was racing and an uneasy tingling was prickling down his spine.

“I know the feeling.” The man had a kind, warm sort of voice, and there was nothing in his posture that should have been making Frank feel as nervous as he was. “You here for the conference?”

“Y - Yeah.” Frank’s shoulders were hunching up, coming around his ears as he looked determinedly at the other man’s chin. “I’m the head of catering.”

“Oh! Well, I’m Gerard Way.” The man thrust his hand out for Frank to shake. “I’m running the conference.”

Frank looked at the man’s hand and hesitated for a beat too long before finally grasping it. He let go almost instantly, his whole body vibrating like it had been electrocuted. 

“Nice to meet you.” He said hastily, his gaze getting lower and lower until he was staring at the plush carpet beneath their feet. He noticed that Gerard Way was wearing a neat, highly polished pair of black shoes. 

“You too Mr…” Gerard Way trailed off, waiting expectantly for Frank’s name. Frank knew that he didn’t have to reply, but something in him scrambled to respond; something far stronger than just mundane everyday politeness.

“Iero.” He said softly, daring to glance up as far as Gerard’s collarbone. “Frank Iero.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Gerard picked up his suitcase and smiled kindly at Frank, his hazel eyes burning with curiosity. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.” 

“I’m sure we will.” Frank released a nervous, awkward giggle that made his cheeks burn even brighter red. He couldn’t bear to look up and see what Gerard’s expression was, and it was a relief when his shiny black shoes disappeared from view.

Frank waited until he heard the ping of the elevator arriving before he stumbled forward to the desk. The receptionist was smiling patiently at him, a heavy floral perfume masking any other scent. She had calm, disinterested eyes and Frank was certain she must be a Beta. There was no way she could be so unaffected if she was anything else, not with that man around.

“F - Frank Iero. I have a reservation for the week.” Frank cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to get himself in check. It had been years since he had been taken by surprise like that, over a decade in fact. 

Frank was so shaken that he couldn’t listen to a thing the young girl was saying. She handed him something to sign and he did so on autopilot, then accepted his room key without a word. As he was turning away she asked him, “you’re here for the conference right? Would you like a welcome pack?”

Frank glanced at the sleek black folder she was holding up and he hesitated for just a second before nodding. The welcome pack was for people _attending_ the conference, not the staff, but he suddenly felt the need to know everything he possibly could about it.

“Thank you.” He gave a tight smile and tucked the folder under his arm, striding quickly away to the elevator.

Inside, he pressed the button for the fourth floor and then steadied himself against the wall. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He detected the faintest scent of cologne in the otherwise stale air and his stomach clenched tight. _Was it_ his _cologne?_

As soon as the elevator doors began to open, Frank was forcing his way through them. He rushed down the hallway, finding his room number and fumbling to get his key card in the door. He felt oddly exposed, alone so late at night, and he couldn’t settle until he was in his suite at last with the door slammed and locked behind him.

“Alright now, calm down.” He whispered firmly to himself, breathing heavily as he stood against the door for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair and felt perspiration beading along his forehead, making him grimace. What the hell was going on?

Frank left his suitcase by the door and strode into the room, his heart still pounding. The suite was huge and reeked of luxury. The space was dominated by a large bed, and had several arm chairs, a couch and a small kitchen area with a kettle, coffee machine and mini bar.

There was only one door, and Frank went through it to find a large bathroom. The lighting inside was golden, and the sandstone floor tiles were heated. There were fluffy white towels folded on the sink counter, and the toilet paper had a golden stamp to indicate it was a full roll, as yet unused.

Frank had no time to feel excited by his step into opulence. He walked straight to the sink and turned the cold tap on as full as it would go. He leant over the sink and used his hands to splash the cold water over his face, letting it run down his neck and past the collar of his shirt.

He squeezed his eyes shut and doused himself in the water until it was dripping from the ends of his hair and soaking into his clothes. Once he was satisfied that his skin was no longer burning, he cupped his hands beneath the flow of water and leant forward to drink from his palms. He sucked greedily, slurping until he had drank his fill and his insides were as cold as his face.

Feeling a little more human, Frank turned off the tap and snatched up one of the towels. He pressed it to his face and held it there, breathing heavily and waiting for his heart to return to a more natural beat. He had no idea what had come over him, but at last he was beginning to feel more like his old self.

Now his blood was no longer rushing through his ears he could listen and concentrate. The room was of course empty, save for himself, and the hotel in general was quiet. The walls and windows were probably designed to keep out the noise of the city outside, and there was no indication that anyone else was nearby.

Frank hated feeling so alone and the first thing he did after drying his face was go back into the main room and locate the television remote. He turned on the widescreen set into the base of his bed and let a news channel play, turning the volume up so he could hear it as he walked back into the bathroom.

A quick shower and then Frank was going to make the most of that gloriously huge bed until his alarm went off in the morning. 

Frank undressed quickly, folding his clothes and laying them on top of the toilet seat as he went. He removed his jacket, shirt and tie first, and then dropped his trousers to the pile. He padded over to the shower in his socks and underwear, figuring out how to get the water running and to the right temperature first before undressing further.

Once the shower cubicle began to fill with steam, Frank pulled off his socks and then dropped his briefs. He looked down as he stepped out of them and paused, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the black cotton on the tiled floor. 

Something had caught the light for a moment, and when Frank angled his head just right, he could see it shining again. 

Feeling increasingly alarmed, Frank picked up his underwear and raised them to his face, staring in astonishment at the smear of liquid that was glistening against the fabric. He knew, of course, what it was, and yet he was disbelieving all the same.

 _Slick_.

When was the last time he had been caught unawares like this? He couldn’t even remember, surely not since his teen years. He couldn’t remember the last time his body had self-lubricated, especially not when there was _no reason to_.

Feeling foolish, but needing to be absolutely certain, Frank lifted one foot to rest on the toilet seat and reached beneath himself with one hand. He brushed behind his balls and followed the path of his perineum until one finger brushed over his hole. He found it to be wet, and when he moved his hand away, his finger was slick and shiny. 

“Fuck.” Alarm bells started to scream in Frank’s head and he strode into the bedroom, still completely naked. He seized the handle of his suitcase and wheeled it to the bed, his heart pounding harder than ever as he flung the case up onto the mattress and tore at the zipper. 

Inside were all his neatly folded clothes, but he threw them carelessly onto the bed as he hunted his way down to his wash bag right at the bottom. Amidst his toothbrush and travel cans of deodorant, he found a blister pack of bright orange pills.

Each little pill, in it’s clear plastic prison, had a day of the week stamped onto it. There was a line of empty pockets, followed by a pill stamped with _Saturday_. Frank released the breath he had been holding. He hadn’t forgotten… Of course not. He hadn’t forgotten to take a pill since the day he’d first started them, fourteen years ago.

So why had he..?

Frank shuddered and sank slowly onto the floor, leaning his back against the divan base of the bed. He considered calling his doctor - perhaps the pills were losing their potency? Perhaps he had been taking them for too long? Either way, he couldn’t be expected to work in a hotel full of Alphas for a week if they weren’t working.

Frank glanced at the time and worried his lower lip between his teeth. It was late… The doctor’s surgery had long since been closed for the day, and a tiny bit of slick in his underwear was hardly an emergency that merited an out of hours call. He supposed it was possible that he was overreacting… Supposed that it wasn’t too crazy a notion that his body was simply exhibiting a few perfectly healthy signs without it meaning that his pills weren’t working. After all, it wasn’t like he was losing control of his faculties, was it?

Of course not. 

Frank steeled himself and got to his feet, striding straight back into the bathroom. He decided he was simply overtired and nervous about spending his week in the city. He’d be fine after a good night’s sleep.

Even so, Frank propped his pills up against the bathroom mirror so that he would absolutely remember to take one in the morning, and when he stepped into the shower the first thing he did was scrub the slick between his legs away.

 

*

 

‘ _’MORE THAN A BEAST: How to tame the animal in you.’_

Frank snorted in the back of his throat and stuffed another piece of toast into his mouth. It was early Saturday morning, and he was feeling much more like his usual self.

The six am news was playing quietly on the TV, and Frank was sat in bed, reading the welcome pack the receptionist had given him the night before. The words stamped in silver across the black cover told Frank almost everything he needed to know, but he opened up the folder and continued reading away.

The introduction (written by Dr Apley-Wood, or as Frank fondly knew him, Dr Alpha-Fuckwit) began with the sort of elitist bullshit Frank was used to experiencing from Alphas. It talked about how Omegas should take hormone suppressors if they did not want the attention of an Alpha, and how it was unfair for Omegas to “cry rape” everytime an unexpected heat cycle had attracted a “mate”. 

Frank snorted again and flicked the page over, unable to read anymore. But to his surprise, the introduction written by Dr Alpha-Fuckwit turned out not to be an introduction at all - but a _quote_ from a speech by Dr Alpha-Fuckwit, and the actual introduction went on to explore this quote and was written by _Gerard Way_.

Frank slowly lowered his toast and lifted the folder closer to his face, reading the words with much greater interest. 

_’-are we to believe, as Dr Apley-Wood suggests, that we are slaves to our instincts? No better than animals - in fact, worse than animals - unable to control our own behaviour? Incapable of resisting the pull of our baser needs when temptation arrives? Are we not, first and foremost, humans? Should we not be ever striving to be more than what we were? What we ARE?’_

Frank snorted again and closed the folder, flinging it onto the pillow next to him. It seemed _Gerard Way_ had some pretty lofty ideas, and honestly, Frank was amazed that an entire week long conference had been pulled together for something like this. He was glad that his only concern was going to be the food.

Turning back to his toast, Frank finished the plate whilst watching the news. He put the welcome pack out of his mind and tried to forget all about Gerard Way, focusing instead on making a good first impression for his first day on the job.

He dressed quickly but smartly in black pants and a white button up shirt, taming his hair as much as possible without really styling it. Then he brushed his teeth, swallowed his daily pill and made his way downstairs to find the hotel kitchen.

The hotel usually only ever served breakfast and simple room service, but it had a large kitchen for corporate events. Frank had called in his usual team of chefs and wait staff, and they joined the small group of staff who already worked in the hotel.

Everyone was ready and waiting for when Frank arrived and he spent the first ten minutes quickly introducing himself to those who didn’t know him, and greeting those who did. The first day of the conference only required them to serve lunch, but then every day after they’d be serving breakfast, lunch and dinner.

“Today is easy guys,” Frank was saying as he leant against one of the shining steel work surfaces, “but then from tomorrow we’ve got six more days of utter hell. I need everyone to be braced and ready for a long hard slog - just remember that this time next week it will all be over, we’ll be a heck of a lot richer and hopefully sharing a drink in the hotel bar before we go home.”

A small smattering of laughter filled the kitchen and Frank grinned, sensing some of the tension in the room ease. 

“Did everybody get the email I sent you?” Frank asked, smiling in relief when everyone nodded and a few even held up printed out copies of the _’battle plan’_ he had sent across to them all. Being unable to talk as a group in person before an event was always tricky, so Frank had been sure to email them every last detail of menus, table layouts and ‘do’s and dont’s’ on behaviour. 

“Today we’re just going to serve hot sandwiches and fries in the conference hall. The lunch break is planned for one so lets be ready to go by half twelve, then if they finish a bit early all we need to do is get the fries into the fryer and we can be ready at the drop of a hat.” Frank was pacing slowly as he spoke, making sure that everyone was paying close attention.

“Chef, go through the sandwich selection with me.” Frank turned to Matt, the head chef, and nodded seriously as he listed the different options without hesitation. He was one of the best chefs Frank had ever worked with, and he felt a wave of confidence come over him as they fell into their usual groove. He knew that at the very least, the food would be fine.

“Perfect.” Frank flashed Matt a grin and then nodded at the rest of the kitchen team. “Go ahead and get everything prepped then guys. Make sure we have _more_ than enough food, and be sure to start prep for tomorrow too - and whatever you can for the rest of the week. Today is the easy day, so let’s take advantage.”

Frank waited for the kitchen team to follow Matt away from the rest of the group. The kitchen was so large that once they rounded a corner to the pantry, Frank was left alone with the wait staff. 

“Right guys, we’re going to use this morning to get a feel for the conference rooms and do some practice runs.” Frank despised practicing serving, but it was crucial for big events like this, especially when alpha’s were involved. There was no room for error, and Frank wouldn’t relax until he’d seen his team at work. 

The wait staff looked about as enthusiastic as he felt, but at least no one complained as he turned to lead the way out of the kitchen. 

“We’ll stop at nine and get some breakfast -”

“Ooh, breakfast sounds good.” Gerard Way had just entered the kitchen, striding inside as if he owned the place. When he saw Frank and the team behind him, he grinned. “Good morning.” He said pleasantly, his eyes focusing on Frank. “Early start for you too then?”

Frank flushed from the base of his throat right to the top of his ears, his cheeks burning. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the way his knees had almost given out. He felt like he was standing on jelly and his heart rate had tripled in a matter of seconds. 

“Mr Way.” Frank cleared his throat when his voice came out soft and weak, making his blush worse. “Can I help you?”

Frank had no idea why he asked. It wasn’t his job to be Mr Way’s personal assistant, and he had enough work to do that morning, but the question had been asked before he could even engage his brain and he found once he’d asked it, a strange feeling overcame him. It was like he wanted nothing more than to please Mr Way and fulfil any task he might bestow on him.

_What the hell was happening?_

“I was just wondering if I could get some breakfast.” Mr Way looked around, his soft smile and intense gaze making Frank’s knees weaker by the second. “I know there’s no room service this morning because of the conference, but I wondered if perhaps just some toast might be possible?”

 _No_ , Frank thought to himself, _it’s not possible, go to the diner down the road like everybody else._ But instead, he said, “sure, I can sort that out for you.”

Frank almost flinched; he wanted to slap himself round the face and _wake the fuck up_ from whatever spell he was under. Gerard Way positively beamed at him, and Frank smiled stupidly back. 

“Guys, you go on ahead to the conference hall.” He told the wait staff, who were watching their exchange with mild interest. “Start getting a feel for the space and I’ll be with you shortly.”

Frank waited, silent, as the staff trooped obediently past him. Mr Way smiled at them each in turn, nodding his head now and then in a returned greeting. Frank stared at him, eyes wide. At some point he had stepped back against the counter behind him, and he was clutching it with his hands, so tight his knuckles were white. His heart still hadn’t calmed down, and when Mr Way looked at him again his ears burned once more.

“So, toast.” Frank whirled around and strode across the kitchen, trying to put as much space between himself and Mr Way as possible. Those hazel eyes, beautiful and unguarded, were too much so early in the morning.

Frank didn’t yet know this hotel’s kitchen, but he had worked in enough kitchens in his life to locate the bread quickly and slide it onto a tray beneath the salamander grill. He kept his back to Mr Way, trying to focus on calming himself down. 

“Thank you for this… Frank, was it?” Mr Way had followed him, and Frank could tell he was standing close. “I hope I’m not delaying you too much.”

“It’s fine.” Frank refused to turn and look at him, his shoulders tense. Even with some space between them he could smell Mr Way’s cologne, and just a touch of his natural scent beneath it. It was heady and overwhelming, even whilst it was so faint. 

“So, why are you up so early?” Frank grasped at small talk, desperately trying to snap himself back into focus. “The conference doesn’t start until nine right?”

“That’s right.” Mr Way smiled and leant casually against the counter so that he could face Frank. “I wanted to get a feel for the space first though, run through my introduction quickly; just get myself prepared, ya’ know?”

“Sure.” Frank slid the tray out from beneath the grill and flipped the bread over, still avoiding looking at Gerard. “So what’s this conference all about?” 

Frank tried to sound casual and give nothing away, but after scanning through the welcome pack that morning he was dying to know more about Mr Way. He was so obviously an alpha - from his intense gaze to the lazy way he leant on the counter, legs spread and spine straight - and yet what he had written in the welcome pack was so… different. 

“Well…” Gerard considered for a moment, humming thoughtfully to himself and Frank could tell he was really measuring his words before he spoke them. “This week is really a culmination of lots of different things. But I suppose, in essence, it’s mostly about making steps in changing the way alphas fit into society.”

Frank quirked an eyebrow at Gerard, so interested he forgot to not look at him. He turned to face him properly, and was immediately left breathless by those warm, hazel eyes. Instinctively, Frank’s shoulders lowered and his tailbone tucked in. His hands slipped into his back pockets without him consciously moving them, so that his torso became open and unguarded.

Just as instinctively, Gerard’s eyes caught the shift in posture and his pupils began to dilate. Frank wasn’t giving off any clear scent, and until that moment Gerard had simply been assuming that he was Beta. Now though, he wasn’t so sure. 

“What do you mean?” Frank’s soft voice snapped Gerard out of his momentary daze. “Change the way they fit into society how?” 

“It’s difficult to explain quickly.” Gerard forced himself to think straight and ignore the way Frank was deliberately exposing his belly and chest to him. The urge to grab him by the hips and pull him in tight was unexpected and overwhelming. Gerard still couldn’t tell _what_ Frank was exactly, but one thing was certain - he was attractive, and it had been a long time since Gerard had noticed that about a person. 

“I suppose the easiest way to phrase it,” Gerard was still making a valiant effort to keep talking, “is that myself and the other people working this conference are all trying to change the way alpha’s think about themselves. It’s a generally accepted concept that alpha’s are somehow better than everyone else, and that we therefore don’t need to be made responsible for our actions even when we act in deplorable ways.” Gerard was getting into his stride, more passionate about his work than his baser instincts to grab Frank and scent him. 

“The conference this week is made up of dozens of workshops to gradually change the way alpha’s think about themselves, and others. For example, after the introduction today, I’m going to be opening up a debate about hormone suppressants, and whether - if such a thing existed for alphas - they would be willing to take them.”

Frank was so interested that he took the toast from under the grill on autopilot. He slid a tub of butter closer and began to butter the toast without asking Gerard whether that was even what he wanted. The older man noticed, but said nothing, though his lips quirked into a smile.

“What’s your stance on that?” Frank asked curiously, having never considered such a thing himself. Hormone suppressants only existed for Omega’s, since they were the ones who went into heat. Alpha’s certainly responded in kind when faced with an Omega in heat, but they had no cycles of their own. 

“Personally, if suppressants like that existed, I would be in favour of them.” Gerard watched Frank buttering his toast with great interest. “But I think it’s going to cause a very heated debate today. So many Alphas are in the mindset that Omegas _have to_ take suppressants because they’re the ones who go into heat. But I would argue, the only reason suppressants are necessary is because so many Alphas are incapable of resisting when faced with a heat scent.”

Frank’s hand slipped and he ended up buttering the side of the plate as well as the toast. His cheeks flamed red and his hand trembled as he hurried to wipe the plate clean with a piece of paper towel. He could feel Gerard watching him intently, making his skin prickle.

“I think you’re going to have a lot of people argue that Omegas are equally as out of control when in heat.” He said as casually as he could, even whilst his stomach twisted itself into a knot. 

“I expect I will.” Gerard agreed, smiling curiously as Frank fussed with his plate, adjusting the slices of toast and cleaning the edges until it looked good enough to photograph. “But that’s what I _want_ today. I want to open up that rapport on this notion of being out of control - this idea that we shouldn’t be made accountable of our actions because it’s all down to “instinct”.” Gerard made quotation marks with his fingers. “It’s too easy to act outside of our better judgement when we believe there are no consequences.” 

Frank was utterly fascinated, but he was also aware that he had a lot of work to do and that he was probably holding Gerard up as well. 

“Well, it all sounds very interesting.” Frank slid the plate of toast towards Gerard. “But I better be getting back to work.”

“Yes, of course.” Gerard quickly stepped aside, as if Frank wasn’t capable of just walking around him. “Thank you for the toast, I really appreciate it.” He smiled warmly, reaching out to touch Frank’s wrist as he passed. “I hope to see a lot more of you during this week.” 

Frank’s heart missed a beat and the world seemed to shrink in that moment, until there was only him and Gerard Way’s fingers, soft and deliberate on his wrist. He pretended not to notice the way Gerard’s thumb brushed across his scent gland, trusting in his suppressants to do their job.

“I hope so too.” He said honestly, his mouth dry. He walked away, thrusting his hands into his pockets. His heart was racing, and by the time he left the kitchen he was panting, his trousers uncomfortable. He could still feel Gerard’s fingers on his wrist, as if he had never let go.

 

*

When Frank returned to his room that night, after having dinner with Matt and a few others from the kitchen team, he felt exhausted. It was nothing new for him to work long days, but he never usually felt as drained as he did then. 

The bed looked so inviting that Frank collapsed onto it, face first, without even undressing. He intended to shower and check in with Toro before sleeping, but no sooner had he hit the pillow than he had started to snore, sinking into the plush duvet beneath him.

Whilst he slept, vivid dreams plagued him. Dreams unlike any he had had before - of submitting to an Alpha, of letting them take him and knot him and make him theirs. He dreamt of dark hair and pale skin, of warm hazel eyes and long fingers wrapping around his wrists…

Frank woke up with a gasp, almost choking on his face full of pillow. He flung himself onto his back, panting hard and for a frightening moment he had no idea where he was or what was going on. His room lights were still on, and gradually he remembered his surroundings.

“Fuck…” Frank sagged against the mattress and ran a shaking hand through his hair. His trousers were far too tight, and he could feel that he was leaking slick into his underwear. “Oh no…” He whimpered, his voice high-pitched and frightened. 

His knees were wobbly and he staggered when he slid out of bed. He stumbled straight to the bathroom, tearing his clothes away as soon as his feet hit the heated tiled floor. As soon as he unzipped his trousers his erection bobbed up towards his stomach, swollen and dripping preejaculate. Frank stared at it as if it were someone else’s, as if his head had been attached to another man’s body.

He removed his underwear in a rush, his head swimming when he saw how much slick had soaked into the cotton. It shouldn’t have been a surprise - he could still feel how wet he had become, and yet it was like a nightmare. This didn’t happen. It wasn’t _supposed_ to happen.

Without thinking, Frank lifted one foot onto the closed toilet lid and reached between his legs. His perineum was soaking, and when he brushed his fingertip over his hole it slipped inside without him even meaning to. 

“O - Oh! Oh my God-” Frank’s breath left him in a rush, his cock twitching. He was so slick and loose that his finger sank inside without him trying, and when it felt _so good_ he pressed in a second, arching his back to feel them deeper.

“Oh no - Oh God - Oh no-” Frank couldn’t remember the last time this had happened. He fucked himself with his fingers, clutching the edge of the sink for support and bending until his chest lay across the top of his elevated thigh. His leg that wasn’t propped on the toilet was burning in a hamstring stretch, but he just couldn’t stop even long enough to move back to the bedroom. He was beside himself with an all consuming _need_ , desperate to cum, turned on beyond belief.

Frank was practically sobbing, struggling to stretch his fingers back far enough to get them as deep as he needed. He added a third finger, trying to stretch himself open but it just wasn’t enough. He needed _more_. 

_Need a thick alpha cock_ something dark and primal whispered in his head. _Need Mr Way to come and fuck me_.

Frank didn’t have time to feel alarmed at his own depravity. Thinking about Gerard caused such a wave of pleasure in him that he began to clench tight around his own fingers. His cock, achingly hard but completely untouched, began to spurt ejaculate onto the toilet seat and the floor, building in intensity as Frank realised he was cumming and fucked himself harder.

“Ah - Aah!” He began to sob and wail as he came, pressing his fingers as deep as he could reach. Slick was pouring into his palm and down his wrist, and his fingers made a wet sort of sound as they thrust in and out of his hole. 

Frank came for an impossibly long time, his free hand moving off the sink and down to his cock when he couldn’t seem to stop. He grasped his length tight and pumped his hand, using his own ejaculate to lubricate his movements, sobbing as he brought forth a fresh wave of spasms in his core. He came and came and _came_ , and only realised he was crying Gerard’s name when he came back to his senses and the sound of it was ringing in his ears.

Frank slipped his fingers out of himself and immediately collapsed onto the hard tiled floor. He was panting, and there were tears on his cheeks. The toilet, the floor and his hands were striped with ejaculate. 

_What had just happened?_

Frank felt too weak to stand and wash his hands in the sink, so for a while he just sat on the floor and fought to catch his breath. He felt dizzy and a little bit nauseas, exhausted all over again. He gazed around at the mess he had made, dazed and confused. He had never been in a situation quite like this, and he viewed it with a detached sort of curiosity. 

Naked and shaking, Frank eventually gave up on trying to make sense of everything and instead simply crawled back into the bedroom. He clambered into bed and checked the time on his phone, squinting at the _’3:02AM’_ on the screen.

He had only been in bed for three hours.  
Frank curled up into a tight ball beneath the heavy duvet, his eyes burning with the need to sleep. Now that his sudden, soul-consuming lust had been eradicated, he was left feeling bewildered and empty. He was almost too afraid to close his eyes, terrified that it would happen again… But his eyelids were like lead weights, and no matter how he tried he couldn’t stop them from falling...

Three hours later the shrill noise of his alarm jerked him awake, pulling him from a deep sleep. Frank groaned and forced himself to sit up, find his phone and silence the alarm. He was exhausted and the temptation to snuggle straight back down and go back to sleep was almost irresistible, but Frank forced himself to turn on the TV and focus his tired eyes on that.

A re-run of an old sitcom was playing, and Frank watched it only so that the light on the screen would stop his eyes from closing. Even so, his eyelids were heavy and a few times Frank caught them trying to fall. His head began to nod and each time he snapped back upright with a gasp. 

“Up. Get up.” He told himself, sliding out of bed. He never usually struggled this much with getting up in the morning. He was used to late nights and early starts, but today he felt disoriented and confused.

In an attempt to focus himself, Frank trotted across the room to the little box of tea and coffee that had been left next to an electric kettle. He selected the strongest roast and poured the coffee granules into a mug, then he grabbed the kettle and took it to the bathroom to fill it.

It was only when Frank stepped into the bathroom that he remembered what had happened only a few hours before. He almost dropped the kettle in surprise, staring in horror at the now dry semen striped across the toilet lid and floor. 

“Fuck…” Frank whispered, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He wasn’t tired anymore. Panic settled in him as quickly as being doused in icy water, and dread gnawed at him as he realised it hadn’t all just been a dream.

Frank hurried into the bathroom, leaving the kettle on the sink counter so that he could drop to his knees and inspect the mess he had made. Had all of that really come from him? There was so much of it! He could only vaguely remember what had happened - it all felt so dreamlike and foggy, and if he wasn’t already staring at the evidence he wouldn’t have believed it had really happened.

 _Why had_ it happened? 

There was no time to think about it. It was the first full day of catering for the conference and Frank only had one hour before he was due in the kitchen to help with breakfast for the Alphas. He still needed to shower, dress, down at least one cup of coffee and clean the mess he had made in the middle of the night.

Frank was not a man who was easily shook, but as he desperately used fistfuls of wet toilet paper to try and scrub the floor clean, he felt something hot and wet on his cheeks. He was _crying_. And once he’d started, he couldn’t stop. 

The sounds of his sobs echoed in the tiled room, only serving to make the entire situation feel even more pathetic. Frank tried to ignore the way his own body seemed to be having a quarter-life crisis, and forced himself to get the damn place cleaned up. 

Once the floor and toilet were as clean as he could get them, he went back to filling up the kettle and getting it boiling, crying all the way. He wanted nothing more than to curl back up in bed and cry himself to sleep, but he had a job to do. 

Whilst the electric kettle got to work, Frank went back into the bathroom to shower. He sniffled as he stepped under the warm spray, and wondered fleetingly if he would see Mr Way again today.

Almost instantly, his tears stopped and his heart soared. 

_Mr Way_. He remembered now… That was who he had dreamt about. Just thinking about it was making Frank’s cheeks go red, and he had a horrible feeling the wetness between his legs wasn’t due to the shower anymore.

Frank groaned and tried to think about decidedly un-sexy things in order to keep control over his own traitorous body. He was by now certain that his suppressants weren’t working - they couldn’t be, not if the mere thought of an Alpha was causing him to go into full Omega meltdown. 

Of course, deep down, Frank knew that _this_ didn’t class as a meltdown. Not even close. But he couldn’t bear to think about what it _would_ be like if his suppressants weren’t doing their job and he began to go into heat. He was working in a hotel full of Alphas, serving them three meals a day… If his suppressants stopped working then he was doomed.

There was nothing else for it, he would have to call his doctor.

By the time Frank had showered, dressed and was sitting on his hotel bed with a fresh cup of coffee, it was quarter to seven. The doctors surgery didn’t officially open until nine. Frank wondered whether to wait and call on his morning break, still unsure whether to class what was happening as an emergency not. 

He thought back to when he had woken up in the night and decided yes, it _was_ an emergency.

His doctor answered on the fourth ring.

“Dr. Haner?” Frank asked timidly, holding the phone to his ear with both hands. “It’s Frank Iero. I - I’m sorry to call so early…”

“Frank?” Dr Haner sounded confused, but he didn’t sound groggy like he had just been woken up, so Frank sought comfort in that. “Is everything alright?” 

Dr Haner had been Frank’s personal physician since he had been fifteen years old. His mother had taken him to see him after going through his first heat - a disastrous affair Frank tried hard not to think about - and Dr Haner had prescribed the suppressants that Frank had been taking ever since.

He was required to attend bi-annual check ups, which he did religiously. But he also had Dr Haner’s personal number just in case of any emergencies. He had never had to use it before.

“I’m fine.” Frank said automatically, before blushing and mentally berating himself. Obviously he was not fine if he was calling his doctor out of hours. “Sorry, I just, I was wondering how long my hormone suppressants are expected to work for?” 

There was a long pause, and when Dr Haner spoke again he sounded soft and serious. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean Frank. Are you asking how long one tablet is expected to work before you take the next?”

“No, I meant uh…” Frank was blushing harder now, feeling stupid and embarrassed. “I meant… Well, I’ve been taking these tablets for almost fifteen years now and I um… I wondered if they can lose their… potency after a while.”

Frank hid his face in one hand and focused on breathing calmly as Dr Haner clicked his tongue and hummed thoughtfully to himself. 

“The tablets you’re on are the best on the market Frank.” He said in a kind, soothing sort of way. “Nolite is the only drug clinically proven _not_ to lose potency over time. You know that.” 

“Oh yeah, course.” Frank laughed shrilly, sounding manic and upset. He _had_ known that, but then why was his body acting so strange?

“What’s got you so concerned Frank?” Dr Haner asked. “Has something happened?”

Frank hesitated, unsure what to say. His instinctual reaction was to insist everything was fine and then hang up; but the whole point of the phone call was to get some insight into what was going on, so instead he took a deep breath and steeled himself before replying. 

“I’ve had a couple of… worrying instances.” Frank worried his lower lip between his teeth, not sure how to phrase what he needed to say delicately. 

“Go on…” Dr Haner urged him gently. “What’s happened?”

“I… I’m in New York at the moment working at a conference. It’s for Alphas and I… Well, yesterday I noticed some slick in my underwear.” Frank was so embarrassed he wished the bed would open up and swallow him. “And last night I woke up out of the blue and…” Frank faltered, his heart racing as shame caused him to blush right to the tips of his ears. “I… I was… Aroused,” He coughed awkwardly, “and I… I had to touch myself, but… But it was unusual. Like I couldn’t stop.”

Frank was sure he had never been more embarrassed in his life. Not even when he had been fifteen, sat in Dr Haner’s office for the first time whilst his mother told him all about the way he had presented himself to a boy at school. 

Of course, Dr Haner had been so kind and understanding then, and nothing had changed in the years that had since passed. 

“Frank, it sounds to me like you’re merely experiencing perfectly normal and healthy reactions to physical attraction.” He said simply, the smile clear in his voice. “I understand that you must be frightened you’re going into heat, but the fact you are talking to me right now - perfectly cohesive - demonstrates that you are not. Are you still taking your tablets daily?”

“Yes sir.” Frank felt a flush of relief, like a warm wave that passed through his skull. “I haven’t missed a single one. But… But I’ve never had my body act like this before-”

“Frank.” Dr Haner was trying not to laugh, but he couldn’t help but chuckle just a little. “Is there a person at this conference that you are feeling attracted to?” He asked gently. 

“Well… Yes.” Frank admitted, his heart skipping a beat. “But I’ve been attracted to plenty of people before and my body hasn’t acted like this.” It was difficult to explain to Dr Haner why, but Frank just _knew_ that something wasn’t quite right. “I mean, I’ve never had so much slick like that before. And I’ve never been so desperate to-” Frank cut himself off, his face bright red. 

“Frank, as long as you are taking your suppressants then you have nothing to fear.” Dr Haner assured him, his tone completely serious. 

“But what if you’re wrong?” Frank found himself saying, worry building into a fever pitch as he realised that Dr Haner wasn’t going to be able to offer any help. “I can’t go into heat here - There are _hundreds_ of Alphas at this conference! Don’t you think that could be messing with the suppressants a bit or-”

“Frank, calm down.” Dr Haner told him firmly. “Now, I’ll say it again, Nolite is the best hormone suppressant available. It is _designed_ to be taken every day, without a break. It can stand up to any amount of Alphas, I can assure you. Now, if you are _really_ worried, then it is possible to take two tablets a day…” 

“Really?” Frank seized this new information with both hands. “I can do that?”

“You can…” Dr Haner admitted, though a little reluctantly. “There’s no evidence to suggest it makes the tablets more effective, but it certainly won’t harm you either. But Frank-” Dr Haner’s tone became firmer, and he spoke loudly to be absolutely sure Frank was listening. “I think you should come and see me once you’re back from New York, I think this anxiety you’re experiencing may be due to the fact that you haven’t allowed yourself a heat since you were a teenager-”

“I don’t need to do that.” Frank quickly insisted, his mouth going dry and his palms clammy just from the thought. “Nolite doesn’t require a break - you just said that-”

“I know, and it doesn’t.” Dr Haner agreed. “But I do strongly believe that if you allow yourself to go through a heat cycle it might help you. It’s important to learn the symptoms of your own heat, that way you will _know_ in times like this whether or not to be concerned-”

“No. No way.” Frank said flatly, tempted to hang up the phone. “I’m not deliberately going into heat.”

“Frank.” Dr Haner spoke softly, trying to soothe him. “You are not fifteen anymore. You are a grown man, and this time it will be different. I can help you plan for it, arrange for a time when it is most convenient for you to stop the tablets and -”

“No.” Frank repeated again, his free hand clenching into a fist. “I’m sorry Dr Haner but I really have to go. I have work to do.” 

Dr Haner sighed audibly, but he quickly spoke before Frank could hang up. “Alright, but Frank I do insist you see me after this week if you intend to double dose your tablets, just for a check up okay?” 

Frank wanted to refuse, but Dr Haner had always been kind to him and so he grudgingly agreed. 

“And I’ll tell you what,” Dr Haner offered, trying to be extra helpful to make sure Frank really did come to see him, “I’ll even do a bit of research into Nolite for you, just so we can be absolutely certain there are no recorded instances of the drug losing its potency. How does that sound?” 

Frank couldn’t help but smile, relaxing a little as he nodded. Dr Haner had always been such an ally to him, and it felt good knowing that he had someone on his side all the time. 

“Thank you Dr Haner, I would really appreciate that.” He sighed, “I’ll be sure to drop by next week.”

 

*

 

With his extra dose of suppressants, Frank felt certain the rest of the week would go by smoothly. Things certainly _seemed_ better. Breakfast was served in the conference hall as a mixture of hot food and continental buffet, and though Frank was surrounded by half-asleep Alphas, he felt nothing.

He bustled around between the kitchen and the hall, making sure the buffet was never allowed to empty, and that empty plates were cleared away promptly. 

For two hours he had no more thoughts than for food and coffee, spending the last half hour before the start of the conference running around with a pot of hot coffee, making sure everyone who wanted it had a full mug whilst the rest of the staff cleared all traces of the breakfast away.

A few Alphas spoke to him directly as he topped up their cups, passing on compliments for the chefs or thanking him as he poured their coffee. He was relieved to find that his heart rate didn’t change, and he felt no more attraction to anyone than was normal. Certainly there were plenty of attractive men around, and some of them even looked like they might be interested in him too, but it was all fairly innocent. He was confident he wasn’t giving off any scent at least.

As for Mr Way, he was sat at a table with the other main speakers of the conference. Frank didn’t approach them personally, the rest of his team were already on it, knowing that these men were more important and wanting to impress. Frank did spare a glance as he was leaving the room, the conference about to start - Mr Way was getting to his feet, straightening his tie as he headed to the stage - and his stomach clenched; Frank ignored it, it was probably just because he was still embarrassed about his dream the night before.

The mood in the kitchen was high when he returned, everyone simply relieved to have the first proper meal of the week done without incident. 

“Brilliant guys!” Frank grinned, going round everyone and thanking them all. “Go ahead and take a break - make sure you all eat something, and be ready to start again in an hour.” 

Frank waited for everyone else to either leave or make their breakfast using the kitchen, before he paid any attention to his own needs. He realised, at last, that he was hungry, so he quickly toasted a bagel and spread cream cheese over it before heading outside for a cigarette.

The morning work rush was happening outside, and Frank sat on a wall outside the hotel to watch the traffic go by. Already the streets were full of people, heads down and collars up, trying to battle their way through the crowds. 

It was sort of nice to watch it all, calm and unhurried as Frank was on his wall. He lit a cigarette and nibbled on the bagel between drags, enjoying the way a soft breeze caressed his cheeks and soothed him after his stressful night and busy start.

When he heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind him, he thought nothing of it. It was probably a hotel guest hurrying out to work or something, but to his surprise the person stopped right beside him, and immediately a familiar, spicy scent confronted him. 

“I couldn’t beg a drag could I?” It was Mr Way, looking flustered and oh-so-attractive. “I only have two minutes and I’m gagging.”

“Sure.” Frank handed him his cigarette without thinking, his eyes wide with awe. “Shouldn’t you be in the conference?”

Gerard was too busy smoking to answer at first, so he simply closed his eyes and shook his head. After two long pulls on Frank’s cigarette he handed it him back, groaning quietly as he blew a stream of smoke past his lips.

“Nah… Well… Yes, sort of. I was only introducing the next speaker but I should really stay in there and listen.” He admitted, visibly relaxing now he’d taken the edge off his need. “It’s impossible to get a moment to myself this week - I haven’t had a smoke since yesterday.”

“Oh.” Frank wondered how he could best help with that. Perhaps he should bring Gerard a packet of cigarettes when the day was over, or pretend he needed his help with something in the afternoon so he could leave for a smoke break… It took him a long second to remember he didn’t actually need to help him at all. 

“Breakfast was fantastic this morning.” Gerard said conversationally, smiling gratefully when Frank offered him the cigarette again without even smoking any himself. “Thank you.” He took the paper cylinder back between his own fingers and placed it between his lips, making that soft, needy sound of delight again.

Frank was quivering from head to foot by then, his mouth utterly dry. His bagel was left forgotten next to him and he was watching Gerard eagerly, trying to ascertain whether he would need another cigarette before he went back in. 

“Fuck, I needed this so bad.” Gerard looked like he needed a little more, but he reluctantly returned the cigarette to Frank and turned to leave. “I better get back - thanks for this, I appreciate it.” 

The man disappeared before Frank could beg him to stay, which was lucky because the words were on the tip of his tongue. He blushed fiercely and lifted the cigarette to his mouth, thinking about how it had just been between Gerard’s lips before he settled it between his own. 

The hit of the nicotine was nothing compared to the arousal that was now smouldering in his abdomen, making his cock stir and his ass wet. Frank could feel it, and yet he couldn’t find himself to care, too busy smoking the cigarette… and perhaps tonguing the filter a little bit too, just where Gerard’s mouth had been.

There was a billboard across the street with an advertisement for Nolite. It had a photograph of a woman in a short dress, breezing past a couple of burly men who paid her no attention. _’Feel safe in the streets’_ hot red writing proclaimed, ‘ _with Nolite daily hormone suppressants’_. 

Frank looked at it as he finished the cigarette, staring at the beautiful model and thinking about what Dr Haner had said. He had nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

Frank crushed the spent cigarette into the wall and headed back inside, trying hard to think about his work and not Gerard Way.

 

*

 

For the next few days Frank and his team were kept busy, rushed off their feet serving the three daily meals as well as responding to any other food related requests the Alphas fired at them. As everyone grew more comfortable and the conference stretched on, Frank found himself busier than ever, bringing jugs of iced water to tables, or even delivering meals to guests rooms when they disappeared from the conference for a while. It wasn’t all strictly what he had signed up to do, but he was glad to keep himself busy.

He found that once he retired to his room for the night, exhaustion crushed him like a lead weight. He had never struggled so much with his energy, and he had never needed to masturbate quite so much either. His nights were now broken up into two halves - deep, heavy sleep, separated by a feverish burst of intense arousal. 

The dream about Gerard Way had not been a one off either. It plagued him every night, made all the worse by the way that Gerard seemed to have taken a shine to him. Every day they stole a few moments with each other, either sharing a cigarette outside or talking in the kitchen (Gerard went in on the pretense that he had some question or request regarding the food, but it was obvious he was really just trying to see Frank).

The double dose of suppressants seemed to be holding a heat at bay, but Frank definitely didn’t feel like his normal self. Around anyone else, it didn’t seem to matter, but when Gerard was nearby… 

Frank wasn’t sure what it was about the other man that made him so hot and bothered. When he was around him he went all soft and trembly, unable to hold his gaze for so long without bowing his head. When he was near him, he wanted desperately to please him, even going so far as to cook Mr Way’s breakfast himself, despite the looks he got from his staff. Gerard had mentioned to him that he liked his bacon a little crispier and even though Matt was perfectly capable of doing that himself, something in Frank just made him determined to be the one to make things just how Gerard liked them.

Gerard too seemed eager to make Frank happy. When Frank had mentioned to him the day before that his nights were a little restless, he had gone to his room that night to find that almost all of the coffee and tea in the caddy by his electric kettle had been changed for chamomile and lavender tea. He knew that it could only have been put there by the housekeeping team, and his face went hot when he imagined Gerard speaking to them on his behalf, asking them to replace the caffeinated drinks he was used to for something more restful.

Of course, not even chamomile and lavender could stop Frank’s raging libido when the mood struck that night, but that was hardly a surprise.

What _was_ a surprise, was when his alarm went off that morning, his lust had not dampened at all. He woke up with a painful erection, and so much slick between his legs that his thighs were wet with it. 

Frank was alarmed, but he knew that he could take care of it before work if he hurried. He went straight to the bathroom, downing two of his suppressants before the urge to touch himself took over and he gripped his cock, bending over the bathroom sink.

His first orgasm came almost immediately, and the second, third and _fourth_ followed along without much effort too. This was unusual, even by this weeks standards, and Frank began to worry when his erection refused to go down and three fingers were just _not enough_.

The more Frank tried to relieve the pressure that was building inside, the harder he became. His skin was soon red and shining with sweat, his body feverish. By the time he managed to crawl back into bed he was burning up, his chest heaving with how hard he was breathing. He couldn’t stop touching himself, but there was no pleasure to be had, just aching, burning need for release. 

An hour passed, and Frank had no choice but to message Matt and tell him he was sick and unable to make it downstairs. Even just using his hands long enough to send the text caused more pain to bloom over his skin and he sobbed into his pillow as he gripped himself again.

Frank rolled onto his front, ignoring the buzz of his phone as Matt text back. He didn’t care what he had said - he could tell him the kitchen was on fire, or that all of the staff had walked out and Frank still wouldn’t leave his room. He was burning, _dying_ , so terribly aroused and yet so pained at the same time.

 _’I’m in heat’_ Frank thought deliriously, _’I must be’_.

He needed to call Dr Haner, or an ambulance, or the fire department or _something_. But the thought of even taking one hand off himself was too much to bear, so he simply humped the mattress and pressed four fingers into himself and cried for it all to be over.

 

*

 

By the time thirty minutes of breakfast had passed, Gerard was certain that Frank was not there.

He had been watching each member of staff come in and out of the conference hall, and though things ran as smoothly as normal, there was definitely no Frank with the team. Gerard wondered if he had been held up in the kitchen - perhaps he was cooking for a change - but something in him knew that wasn’t true. There was a growing sense of dread building in his stomach, deep and instinctual… Something ignited from the way Frank had been behaving around him the last few days, and the worried creases in the serving teams eyes. 

When one of the girls came by Gerard’s table with the coffee pot, he touched her arm and quietly asked her if Mr Iero was around. She shook her head and quietly told him that he was sick, then bustled along to continue working.

As soon as he had heard that Frank was sick, Gerard had dropped his napkin onto the table and was getting to his feet. Nobody paid him any mind, and he was relieved that he wasn’t due to speak until that afternoon. He wasn’t sure if Frank would want him fussing over him whilst he was unwell, but he simply _had to_. The need to take care of him was so strong it was like a magnetic pull, drawing him out of the conference hall and up to the floor that Frank was staying on.

He wasn’t completely sure which room Frank was in, but as soon as he stepped out of the elevator he was overcome with the sweetest, most enticing scent he had ever sensed in his entire life. 

“Oh…” Gerard faltered in his steps and sank against the wall for a moment, closing his eyes as the scent washed over him. _Oh_ but it was wonderful, like maple and honey and orange blossom all laced together. It made Gerard’s mouth water and his cock puff up with interest. It was undoubtedly the scent of an Omega, but unlike any Gerard had experienced before.

_Could it be Frank?_

Up until that moment he had been labouring under the impression that Frank was Beta. There were some little mannerisms which had suggested otherwise, but no scent. Gerard knew, of course, that Frank could be taking suppressants, but as far as he was concerned, anyone who self medicated were entitled to keep it their own business, and he made a point of not digging.

Now though… Had he been wrong all along? Perhaps Frank had never taken suppressants? Or he had ran out or… Stopped taking them? 

No, that was preposterous. Why would he stop taking them when he was on the cusp of heat and in a hotel full of Alphas? It made no sense.

In fact… Now that Gerard was thinking about it, he noticed a strange, sour undertone to the otherwise heavenly scent. He didn’t know how, but his mind seemed to understand that it was a bad sign. A sign of sickness perhaps? 

With his worry reignited, Gerard strode down the corridor until he found the doorway where the scent was strongest. He leant against it, pressing his ear to the wood and was sure he could hear soft sounds coming from inside; little sobs and long, keening whines. 

“Frank?” Gerard rapped his knuckles against the door, trying hard not to breathe in too much of the scent. He could feel that his own scent glands were lighting up in response, but there was nothing to be done about that. He supposed the safest thing to do would be for him to turn around and leave, but if he did another Alpha would discover Frank soon enough and he couldn’t bear the thought…

“ _Frank?_ ” Gerard spoke louder and knocked the door even harder, but there was still no response. He was undoubtedly in the right place, his whole body was quivering from the force of the scent. “Frank!?”

Nothing. 

Gerard hesitated, wondering whether he ought to leave after all. He tried to focus and get his thoughts straight, tried to work out whether the hotel staff might have protocols in place for a situation like this. He was sure they must do, but the beast inside him was also certain that they would be unable to take care of Frank better than he could, and so he ignored his better judgement and tried the door handle.

It was unlocked.

Gerard let himself into Frank’s room and quietly closed the door behind him. Now he was inside the noises were much louder - definitely whining, and breathless, laboured sounds of pain as well. Gerard locked the door without thinking and then stepped slowly past the bathroom and into the main space.

Immediately he was assaulted with the build up of scent and hormones permeating the air. Frank was on the bed, sobbing into a pillow and writhing against his own fingers. His ass was in the air and his thighs were spread wide; his hole was red and dripping slick, his fingers buried as deep as they could go. Frank’s cock was thick and hard, hanging heavy beneath him and dribbling a line of cum onto the sheets.

Gerard shuddered and held his breath, his pupils going so wide his eyes were all but black. He covered his mouth and nose, using all of his strength to keep himself rooted to the spot and not to stride immediately to Frank and touch him.

He could see that the man was distressed, clearly he had been in this state for some time. There was no way his own hands were going to be enough to get him through this, and Gerard’s cock swelled instantly to full hardness; even his knot puffed up a little, to his dismay.

Before he could gather himself enough to say anything, Frank became suddenly, frighteningly aware of his presence.

Gerard’s Alpha scent was like winter spices mingling with a smoky, woody aroma that was wholly masculine and utterly enticing. Frank glanced over his shoulder and gasped, giving a full body shudder as he saw Gerard, stood motionless a little distance from the bed. 

“M - Mr Way…” He rasped, forcing his hands away from his own body so that he could turn and crawl to the end of the bed. “W - What are you doing here?” As soon as he asked, he found that he didn’t care. Gerard’s scent was like a cool, soothing wave washing over his fevered skin. Everything still hurt, and yet somehow he trusted Gerard to make it all better.

“Frank, I -” Gerard faltered, gasping softly as Frank’s scent reached out to him, drawing him in like gentle fingers. “Frank, I’m sorry, I thought you were sick and- and-” He couldn’t finish, too busy staring at the desperate, pleading way Frank was looking at him. When he noticed he was paying attention, Frank immediately rolled onto his back, stretching out long and whimpering softly. 

“Please touch me Mr Way.” He purred, his own eyes just as dark as Gerard’s. “Please help me… It hurts so bad…” 

Gerard shivered and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head frantically. He had spent years carefully training himself to be in full control of his instincts, so that when he was faced with an Omega’s scent, he would not be reduced to a reckless beast.

He had believed himself to be a master of his own mind… until now. Frank was testing him more than anything else, it was unbearable how strongly his instincts fought to take control. 

“Mr Way…” Frank whined, his cheeks wet with tears. “Gerard… Please…” Frank arched his back a little, displaying his body for Gerard and rubbing himself all over the sheets. “Please touch me…”

Gerard stumbled towards the bed, unable to stop himself. Frank looked so desperate and uncomfortable, he wanted so much to help him. He could make him cum so easily… Make him come undone with his cock deep inside him. Oh how much he would love it, would _beg_ for it. 

Gerard reached out, his fingers trembling as he slowly, so slowly brushed them over Frank’s stomach.

Instantly Frank keened and whined, arching under Gerard’s touch. His body temperature soared even more until he was aflame with need. This time though he kept his hands to his sides, falling loose and obedient under the hand that so tenderly petted his stomach, soothing him. 

“G - Gerard-”

“Shh, shh.” Gerard swallowed thickly, trying hard to think through the lust fog that was clouding his brain. He tried to _think_ , what did Frank _need?_ “Your toy… Where’s your toy?” He finally asked, grasping at the first sane thought that came to him.

Frank sobbed and shook his head frantically against the bed, his hair getting tasseled, sweat making the locks damp. 

“No toy!” He gasped, trying to move his body in a way that would force Gerard’s hand down. “Don’t have a toy-”

“What?” Gerard was alarmed enough that some of his delirium cleared. “What do you mean you don’t have a toy? You didn’t bring it with you?” How could Frank have forgotten something so important? When he was due a heat in a hotel full of Alphas?

“D - Didn’t forget-” Frank was sobbing again, desperate for Gerard to bring him the relief he had been dying for all morning. “D - Don’t own one-”

“Frank.” Gerard’s voice turned into a soft, upset growl. “How can you - I don’t - that doesn’t make sense!” Gerard’s fingers tensed over Frank’s belly so that his nails scratched lightly over his skin. Frank practically howled and a thread of ejaculate spurted over his bellybutton. 

“Fuck.” Gerard instantly pulled his hand away, not trusting himself not to gather up the mess and suck it from his own fingers. He was already staring too much at Frank, thinking about sucking him into his mouth, to bring him to one wonderful orgasm before licking the slick away from his hole.

Gerard turned away, dizzy with his own desire. He couldn’t stay in this room any longer. He couldn’t trust himself not to do everything that Frank was begging him for. 

“You can’t stay in here like this.” Frank’s scent was so overpowering, so sweet and delicious… Every Alpha in the hotel would be fighting to break down his door before the day was over. But Gerard had literally just done a talk _yesterday_ about how a heat did not equal consent. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t take Frank. Not now. Not like this.

“I’ll be right back.” Gerard suddenly started towards the door, but he stopped when Frank’s shout of horror cut through him like a knife.

“NO! Gerard _please!_ ” 

Gerard hesitated, his heart missing several beats until he felt like he was suffocating. God, he wanted to help Frank so much, to hear him in pain was unbearable. 

“Darling,” Gerard hurried to Frank’s side and fell to his knees, reaching out despite all better judgement and taking Frank tenderly into his arms. “Frank, sweet thing, I have to go. I _have_ to, but I’ll come back I promise. I’ll come back with everything you need to get through this.”

“I need you.” Frank insisted, squirming across the bed until he was hanging from the edge of it, pressed tight to Gerard’s chest. He nosed along his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, yearning to bite him. “Please stay, please Gerard… You can fuck me. You can knot me. Whatever you want, _please_.”

Gerard sighed and shook his head, even whilst one hand curled around the back of Frank’s neck and held him close. He hoped desperately that he might hear those words again, under better circumstances. He wanted nothing more than to do just as Frank asked, but he would feel that whether the man was in heat or not, he was sure. What he wasn’t sure about, was whether Frank would feel the same way once this was all over.

“Frank,” Gerard put on his sternest, most no-nonsense Alpha tone. “I need you to do as I say.” 

Frank grew limp in Gerard’s arms. He was aching and hungry, desperate to be fucked, but Gerard’s firm tone was enough to make him pause and nod. 

“You are going to stay in this room - you hear me?” Gerard curled his finger beneath Frank’s chin and lifted his face to his. “Stay right here, touch yourself if you need to, but don’t leave. Don’t let anyone in. You understand me? _No one_.”

Frank looked into Gerard’s dark, hungry eyes and nodded, swallowing thickly. “What about you?” He asked, quivering against the urge to grab Gerard and pull him into bed. “You’ll come back?”

“I promise.” Gerard nodded, daring to lay a tender kiss to Frank’s cheek. The man turned his head, trying to capture Gerard’s lips but he held him away, knowing that if their mouths touched that would be the end of any control he was desperately clinging to. 

“I will be as quick as I can.” He promised, getting to his feet and gently laying Frank back onto the bed. “You’ll do as I’ve said, won’t you?”

“Yes Gerard.” Frank nodded without hesitation, eager to please his Alpha. There was no doubt in his mind that he was _his_ Alpha, even though they hadn’t so much as kissed yet. “I’ll stay here.”

“Good boy.” Gerard couldn’t help but grin when Frank visibly preened under his praise. “I’ll be as fast as I can.”

Gerard hurried to the door, pausing for a moment as a thought struck him. Frank’s scent had coaxed his own into action, and he knew that his suit jacket would be saturated with it by now. To make absolutely sure it was just as strong as Frank’s, Gerard bit into the scent glands on each of his wrists and then rubbed them all over the jacket. 

He was barely aware of his own scent, but from the noises Frank was making he was sure his plan had worked. He removed his jacket and hung it on the peg on the back of the door, looking over his shoulder at Frank who was watching him from the edge of the bed. 

“You leave this right here.” He told him firmly, his eyes wide and stern. “You stay right there on the bed and you leave this here, got it?”

“Yes Gerard.” Frank’s voice was little more than a broken rasp, but Gerard was satisfied. He nodded his head and slipped out of the room, leaving his jacket on the other side of the door.

He hoped that his own scent would be strong enough to mingle in with Frank’s, so should anyone come wandering by, they would assume that Frank was already with an Alpha. But even if it did work, that might not be enough to stop some of the more wild men in the conference, so Gerard darted downstairs to reception to find a member of staff too.

There was a Beta girl just finishing for the day, and Gerard paid her handsomely to stand guard outside Frank’s door. Once he’d stationed her there he gave her his number and strict instructions to call him if anything happened. 

“If anyone makes any attempt to get into that room you call me immediately. Does this place have security?” He asked, and the girl nodded timidly. “You call them next. And then the police. Call fucking everybody - but nobody goes into that room except me.” 

The girl looked less than pleased to be there, but Gerard knew she wouldn’t move, He didn’t have time to look for anyone else, and he was afraid that the security might be made up of Alpha’s, so he didn’t trust going to them directly. 

Even so, he was full of trepidation as he left the hotel and strode purposefully down the city streets. He knew exactly where he was headed, and he practically jogged there, but he was constantly afraid that his phone would ring at any moment. That anyone could be trying to get into Frank’s room right that second. He _had_ to get back.

When he reached the store and made his purchase, the cashier looked at him with some surprise. His Alpha scent was coming from him in waves, and it was probably that which made the cashier tilt his head to one side and ask, “would you like it gift wrapped, sir?”

 

*

Frank was beside himself by the time Gerard returned. When he heard the sound of his room door opening he couldn’t have cared less about who was entering. He only hoped it was someone who would be willing to fuck him and end this unbearable torture.

That it was Gerard who entered was only a bonus at that point, though the smell of him was enough to cause a fresh wave of slick to gush from Frank, dripping down the backs of his thighs and soaking the already ruined hotel sheets.

Gerard was looking tense and concerned, his jaw set in a way that made it obvious he was clenching his teeth. Frank couldn’t understand why the man was trying so hard to resist him, it was obvious that he wanted him, and Frank _needed_ him too. 

“Good boy.” Gerard praised Frank softly when he saw he hadn’t moved from the bed, just as he had been instructed. “You did exactly as I said, I’m so pleased with you.”

Frank preened and made a soft, whining noise in his throat as he squirmed on his back. He stretched out, trying to bare as much of his front as possible, showing his submission. He even tipped his head to one side, stretching his neck so that the skin over his scent gland went taunt, ready to be bitten.

“Stop that.” Gerard told him sternly, though he couldn’t help but smile. Frank looked utterly beautiful, stretched out and pliant, just waiting for Gerard to do with him as he would… It was a huge shame that he wouldn’t be touching him at all. 

“Gerard, _please_ I-”

“I know.” Gerard spoke over Frank, firm but soothing. “I have this for you.” He held up the box he was carrying, tied with a ribbon. There was nothing more ludicrous than a gift wrapped sex toy, but it had helped make it less conspicuous for his walk back to the hotel. 

Frank rolled onto his front and got up on his knees, eyeing the box curiously. He was shaking violently by now, and sweat was rolling down his temples and soaking his hair. He was certain there was nothing in that box that was going to help him now, and he was far more interested in trying to make out the shape of Gerard’s cock through his trousers.

When it became obvious that Frank wasn’t paying any attention to the box, Gerard clicked his tongue at him and opened it for him. He reached inside and revealed the huge, latex Alpha cock that he had selected based purely on it’s size. 

Frank’s eyes went wide when he saw it, and despite his initial burst of disappointment, realising that Gerard had no intention of fucking him; his mouth still watered at the sight of the grotesque toy. 

“You need to use this, it’s the only way you’ll feel any relief.” Gerard placed the toy on the bed, letting his fingers linger on it for a moment. The knot at its base was large, but not as big as his own. That had been a deliberate choice… Deep down he couldn’t help but hope that when all of this was over, Frank might actually still want him, and in that situation he didn’t want to get outshone by a toy.

Frank could feel tears dripping down his cheeks again, hot and humiliating as he eyed the toy. He didn’t want it. He wanted _Gerard_ , and yet he was so desperate to be filled...

“Will you stay?” He asked at last, sniffling as he picked up the toy and wrinkled his nose up at it’s latex smell. “Can’t you just fuck me instead?”

“No, Frank.” Gerard’s cock throbbed at the thought, but he forced himself to be strong. It was easier when another solution was ready and waiting, but he wasn’t sure he had the strength to sit and watch Frank. “When this heat is over, you might be surprised by how differently you feel about me.” Gerard flinched, pain searing through him as he prayed that wouldn’t be the case. “You’ll thank me for not giving in later.”

Frank seriously doubted that. He rolled the toy between his hands, feeling it’s girth. It was bigger than anything he had ever taken before, but his muscles clenched pleasantly as he thought about sinking onto it and finally feeling the stretch he so desperately needed.

“I don’t like it.” He lied, looking at Gerard with big, pleading eyes. “It smells funny. I want _you_.” 

Gerard ‘tsk’d and took the toy from Frank. Immediately, the younger man straightened up on his knees, laying his hands on his spread thighs and holding his head up. He was presenting himself, letting Gerard inspect him, trying to tempt him in…

Gerard forced himself to look at the toy instead. It did smell strongly of latex, but then it was brand new. He sighed and rubbed his wrists over it, hoping that might do the trick.

“Here, try that.” He handed the toy back to Frank, not sure whether it had taken on his scent at all. 

It became clear rather quickly that it _had_. Frank’s already dark eyes went darker still and he growled low in his throat as he lifted the toy and pressed it to his lips. He inhaled deeply and swirled his tongue around the tip, completely surrendering himself to the fire that was consuming him.

Gerard took a step back, not trusting himself to stay too close. He didn’t trust himself to stay _at all_ , and yet he couldn’t walk away. He had sent the member of staff at the door away, intending to stand outside it himself, but watching Frank then was too perfect to pass up.

Knowing that Gerard was watching him, _wanting_ him was enough for Frank. Though he still wanted him desperately, he accepted the toy and let it be enough. It _had_ to be enough, he couldn’t wait another moment.

Gerard sank down shakily onto the chair opposite the bed, curling his fingers over his lips as he watched Frank line the toy up beneath himself and then sink down onto it without struggle.

“O - Ooh… Oh yes, oh God… Thank you…” Frank sobbed as he lowered himself, letting the toy open him up more and more, the thick latex shaft getting wider and wider the closer to the base he went. It was glorious, filling him up and stretching him just how he wanted. How he _needed_.

Frank was already so slick and open that he took two thirds of the toy without difficulty, and once he met some resistance he paused and allowed himself a moment to just savour the feeling. His cock was twitching heavily, jerking up towards his stomach and spurting ropes of ejaculate over his skin. He barely even noticed.

Gerard had to hold his breath and bite his tongue to keep himself in check. His eyes were drawn to the base of the toy, just peeking out beneath Frank. It was already shining with slick, and Gerard could actually see drips of it pouring over the latex, pooling onto the sheets. He had never felt so hungry in all his life, he wanted nothing more than to bend Frank over and fuck him with that toy, whilst his tongue gathered up all of the juices that were forced out of him.

Just thinking about it was making Gerard painfully hard. His knot was even swelling, as if he was already seated inside Frank. He reached a hand down, unthinking as he squeezed himself through his trousers. 

Frank caught the motion immediately and he bared his teeth, sobbing and growling as he lifted himself up off the toy and then sank back down in one fluid motion. He could see the outline of Gerard’s cock now, cradled in his palm, long and thick and _perfect_. 

If he could speak, Frank would have begged him for it again. He wanted it so desperately, and yet he couldn’t bear to move off the toy. It felt so _good_ , filling him up and giving him the first real, tangible pleasure that he had felt all day. 

In the end, all Frank could do was meet Gerard’s gaze and hold it, their eyes burning into each other as Frank rode the toy with reckless abandonment. The room was filled with both of their scents, and the wet slapping sounds of Frank pounding himself onto the toy. He was cumming almost continuously, clenching hard around the toy and spurting endless ropes of ejaculate over himself and the bed.

It was all too much for Gerard, who was burning with his own desires. He had never tried to sit in the same room as an Omega in heat like this, and he couldn’t feel too bad that he had to tap out. He was certain there was no Alpha in the world who could remain in that chair and not take an Omega as sweet smelling and hungry as Frank.

When he rose to his feet and began to back away, Frank’s eyes flooded with panic, and Gerard hurried to soothe him with his voice as he walked slowly back towards the door. 

“Shh… Just keep going Frank. Keep going and it will all feel better. I’ll be close by, I promise.” He knew that he was hurting Frank by leaving, but he couldn’t stay. He took his jacket from the door and carried it to Frank who was crying now even as he continued to bounce over the toy inside of him.

“Keep this with you, you’ll be okay.” Gerard promised, his voice a broken, husky growl by now. He wanted so much to reach out and touch Frank, even just to caress his cheek before he left, but he couldn’t. 

“G - Gee… G - Gerard…” Frank sobbed softly, wanting to beg him to stay but he was too far gone in glorious pleasure to find the strength. He was a slave to his base needs and he could only whimper and cry as Gerard darted away, leaving him alone on the bed.

“No…” Frank whined, throwing his head back and breathing harshly as he fucked himself harder onto the toy. The pain of having Gerard leave him was almost unbearable and he seized up his jacket, pressing it to his face so he could deeply inhale the scent that clung to the fabric.

A powerful, all consuming orgasm gripped Frank in sharp talons as Gerard’s scent washed over him. He screamed into the jacket, pressing down hard until the knot at the very base of the toy breached him. It was large enough to be almost painful and Frank could do nothing but let it happen as he came, wetting the bed with cum and slick until he was empty of it.

 

*

 

Gerard sat on the plush, hotel carpet outside of Frank’s door. Frank’s scent had become noticeable enough that a few Alphas had wandered by, and all too soon news of what was happening had spread like wildfire through the conference.

Hotel management came to the room, hoping to escort Frank off the premises. One look at the dark glare in Gerard’s eyes had made them reconsider, and they had quickly agreed to Gerard’s request that the entire corridor be sectioned off until Frank’s heat was over.

It took another six hours for that to pass, and Gerard knew that Frank must have been using suppressants after all. No heat lasted that long at that intensity, not unless it had been kept at bay for an unhealthy amount of time. He still couldn’t understand why Frank would have stopped using his suppressants here, and he had to come to the conclusion that he must have simply forgotten them.

His worry for the other man was tangible, and he refused to leave the floor even for a second. He _did_ allow one member of staff at a time to approach him with food and water, and once he began to recognise the dulling of Frank’s scent he put in a request for as much food as they could carry to be brought to the room.

By evening fall, Gerard was acutely aware that the scent from Frank’s room was now more sour than sweet. He was sure the heat had passed, but it had left something sick behind. He was determined to get inside and take care of Frank, impatient for the staff to bring the food first.

When at last they arrived, Gerard recognised a tall, muscular man as the head chef. He looked worried, and was carrying a tray laden with hot sandwiches. 

“Is Frank okay?” He asked, hovering by the door as Gerard got to his feet. Two other members of staff were with him, carrying a twelve pack of bottles of mineral water, some energy drinks and baskets of sweet pastries and fruit.

“Frank and I have worked together for years.” The muscular man said when Gerard didn’t answer him. “We’re friends. Can I go in and-”

“ _No!_.” Gerard snarled, surprising everyone with how fiercely he flared up. He tensed his shoulders, leaning forward as if he was tempted to dive on the other man. He was sure he was a Beta, and yet he felt so unbearably possessive over Frank that the thought of _any_ man approaching him made him ripple with displeasure. “No, just leave the food and go.”

Matt stared at Gerard in shock, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to argue, but then gradually thought better of it. The hotel management were already unhappy about Frank’s predicament, it wouldn’t do for them to make it worse by fighting in the corridor over him. It was obvious that Gerard was an Alpha, so Matt understood that he was probably going to have to be the more sensible of the two of them and back away.

“Alright.” He said gently, slowly lowering the tray of sandwiches onto the floor. “I’ll just leave these here.” He backed away, holding his hands up innocently. “You’ll take care of him, right?”

“Obviously.” Gerard’s tone was still just as dark. “Now leave.” 

Matt hesitated a second longer, not sure whether it was a good idea to leave an Alpha with Frank when he was in his current state. But then, if Gerard had been hoping to take advantage, he wouldn’t be sat outside in the hallway. Matt was still unsure, but he reluctantly walked away.

Gerard watched him go. The two members of staff who had accompanied him hurried to leave their own loads and then they too scurried away.

Satisfied, Gerard got to work carrying the different things into Frank’s room, one tray or basket at a time.

He took the water and energy drinks in first, propping the door open with the fruit basket, before treading softly down the short walkway and round the bathroom wall to the main bedroom space. 

Frank was still on the bed, though at first Gerard couldn’t tell whether he was awake or not. He had created what could only be described as a nest, made up of the hotel duvet, all of the pillows, several items of Frank’s clothes and then - right at the centre - Gerard’s suit jacket. It was on this that Frank was curled, holding the sleeve to his face, his eyes closed.

Gerard approached him slowly, his senses heightening as he took in the state of the bed. The sheets were ruined, stained with large patches of slick and striped with cum. The dildo he had bought that morning had been kicked right to the end of the bed, and the slick that was drying on it gave it a powdery looking finish.

But it was the _smell_ that was most overwhelming. It was like a miasma filling the room, at times saccharine sweet and at times sour as stomach acid. There was the familiar musk of sex, and the bitterness of stale sweat and it set Gerard’s teeth on edge.

“M - Mr Way…” Frank opened one eye to look at Gerard, too exhausted to react much more than with a soft whimper. 

Seeing that Frank was awake, Gerard jumped into action. He placed the bottles onto the dresser and split the plastic packaging to retrieve one water and one energy drink. He carried them to Frank and sat on the edge of the bed, angling his body to face him.

“Come here Frank,” He spoke gently but firmly, knowing that Frank was in a delicate state and would respond to his authoritative tone without thinking, “drink up please.”

Frank was so weak and drained, he was certain he couldn’t move. He also didn’t want to leave the safety of his nest, but he made a token gesture as if he was trying, and to his relief Gerard met him halfway and helped him sit up with a gentle arm around his back.

Even now, Gerard’s touch was electrifying. Frank shuddered and almost choked on the water he was tipping into his mouth, but managed to swallow just in time. Gerard watched him intently, whispering soft words of encouragement until Frank had drained the entire bottle in mere seconds. 

It took a beat, but Frank’s body finally caught up and rather than feeling relief, his thirst burned through him like wildfire. He was so terribly dehydrated, he realised, and he groaned, reaching out eagerly as Gerard unscrewed the top on the energy drink and handed it to him.

Whilst Frank poured the fluorescent green liquid down his throat, Gerard left him just long enough to open the window and bring the food into the room as well. He placed the tray of sandwiches on the bed, but left the baskets on the dresser. He then grabbed three more bottles of water and returned to sit with Frank.

“Eat.” He told him, and smiled when Frank didn't protest. Now he was drinking, his stomach had started to cramp up with hunger. He hadn’t realised being in heat could take so much out of him, and the hot sandwiches - which he knew instantly had been made by Matt - tasted better than anything else Frank had ever eaten in his whole life, purely because he needed them so much.

Gerard kept close to Frank as he ate. He was careful not to sit inside the nest, where Frank still remained; but just outside of it, close enough that he could keep one hand on Frank’s back and rub gently. 

Frank was, of course, naked, and Gerard suspected that if he looked he would find him soiled by his own slick and ejaculate from the waist down. He certainly smelt like he’d been holed up for days, and a shower was next on Gerard’s agenda.

As for the discussion that would inevitably have to be had… Gerard looked at Frank and sighed. The other man’s eyes were dull and glossy, and it was fairly obvious that he was conscious only because his body needed to be refuelled. Gerard had no doubt that once his belly was full, and his thirst quenched, Frank would fall into a sleep that might last for days.

There was simply no time to talk about what had happened.

“Have another, good boy.” Gerard coaxed Frank into taking another sandwich - his fourth - and opened up the third bottle of water for him. Frank had drained his second whilst eating the first three sandwiches, and he gladly accepted the next. He gulped from it between bites of bread and cheese, and didn’t stop until he had devoured half the tray of sandwiches and a total of five bottles of water and two of energy drinks.

It was hardly surprising, when Frank’s stomach finally got the message to his frazzled brain that he was satisfied, that he was so full he felt sick. He groaned and curled up into a ball in his nest, burying his face into Gerard’s jacket and wrapping his arms around himself.

Gerard took a moment to clear everything off the bed, but then he had to try and convince Frank to move long enough to shower. 

“No…” Frank groaned, curling himself up even tighter. “No… Sleep…” He had been reduced to single word declarations it seemed, and for the most part he just growled and whined when Gerard tried to tenderly unfurl him and lift him into his arms.

“Come on Frank.” He told him firmly, though he kept his voice kind. “You’ll feel much better. Come on, love.” The nickname slipped out unexpectedly, taking Gerard by surprise. 

Frank, for his part, was too far gone to even notice. 

“I’m going to have to pick you up Frank.” Gerard’s heart was racing, but he soldiered on, refusing to pause long enough to think about his own feelings for even a second. He knew enough that they were complicated and unhelpful at this point, so he pushed them away and scooped Frank up into his arms as effortlessly as lifting a child.

Frank made a long, loud noise of protest, but didn’t struggle as Gerard carried him to the bathroom. He _did_ tuck his face into Gerard’s neck and, apparently realising that he liked him after all, nuzzled his nose over his scent gland and inhaled deeply. 

Gerard struggled to ignore him and focus on balancing him with one arm so he could use his free hand to twist the shower faucet. He had just managed it when Frank’s tongue, warm and wet, made a path over his neck and nearly sent them both crashing into the shower. 

Gerard righted himself just in time, one hand pressed firmly against the tiled wall to stop himself from falling. Frank had slipped slightly in his arms, sliding like a dead weight down his torso. Gerard tried to hoist him back up, but before he could, Frank was stretching his feet out to stand up on his own.

“Oh, okay - uh, yeah, good, okay.” Gerard was reluctant to release Frank, but he slowly took his arms from around him and to his relief, Frank remained upright. His eyes were only half open and he was swaying a bit, but he was standing. 

“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up, and then you can sleep.” Gerard wasn’t sure at this point whether Frank was even taking in his words anymore or not. The young man made no sign that he had heard him, but he didn’t try to resist when Gerard nudged him helpfully into the shower.

When the warm water hit him, Frank sighed and sank down to sit on the floor, ignoring Gerard’s attempts to convince him not to. The tiles of the shower cubicle were much the same as the rest of the bathroom - rough, textured sandstone. It made them non-slip, but Gerard couldn’t imagine they were nice to sit on. They probably felt like sandpaper on the tender skin of Frank’s buttocks, but he didn’t even seem to notice.

“Frank.” Gerard heaved a long sigh and hesitated for a moment before slowly kneeling down beside the cubicle. “You need to wash, okay?” Gerard made a scrubbing gesture with his hands over his torso, as if miming washing to a child. Frank had his eyes closed and he didn’t even look at him. 

“Frank?” Gerard was glad to get in the shower with him, in fact, he was _eager_ to. His protective instincts were in full force and the urge to get under the hot spray and take care of Frank was overwhelming… But he had not resisted touching him through an entire heat just to get into the shower with him once it was over. Not when he was still not in the right frame of mind. 

“Okay. Okay fine.” Gerard sighed heavily and looked around for some inspiration. There were little bottles of complimentary toiletries lined up by the sink. Gerard got to his feet and approached them, selecting a rhubarb and ginger scented soap from the mix. 

“Frank, you’re going to have to come out for me to wash you.” He got back to his knees, settling on a folded towel so it was more comfortable. He lay another towel out flat, and then gently rapped his knuckles on the glass of the shower cubicle. “Come on. _Out_.”

Frank’s eyes opened a crack at the sound of Gerard’s stern tone and he ambled out of the shower on all fours. Gerard flushed at the sight, but with his same _Alpha voice_ , he managed to get Frank to stand up again in the centre of the laid out towel so that the water would drip onto it and not the floor.

Frank looked wobbly and in danger of passing out at any moment, so Gerard worked quickly. He felt guilty washing Frank at all, but he couldn’t exactly make him do it himself. Frank was already swaying, his eyes heavy again. 

“Lean your hands on the wall Frank.” He told him firmly, making sure that Frank wasn’t about to fall face first onto the tiles. He used a face cloth covered in the soap to wash between Frank’s legs, working hard to treat him as a doctor or a carer might, doing only what was necessary to clean him.

The amount of slick that had poured down his legs had now created a thin crust that took some scrubbing to get away. The semen came off much easier, though Gerard was sure to be extra gentle around Frank’s soft penis and when cleaning through the short hairs on his sack. When he carefully brought the soapy cloth between Frank’s cheeks the younger man groaned and bowed more against the wall, presenting himself to Gerard even as he whined in pain.

Gerard blushed and ignored both Frank and the quickening of his own pulse. He carefully washed around his sore rim, wincing at how swollen and red it looked. He knew that Frank would heal in no time, but it still bothered him a lot to see it. He worked quickly so that he didn’t cause any more pain, and finished up by using his hands to soap the sweat from Frank’s brow, neck and under his arms. He massaged his back a little with his soapy fingers, but soon stopped when he realised he was putting Frank to sleep.

Once Gerard had cleaned him up as best he could, he touched Frank’s shoulders and carefully helped him trot back into the shower. He kept close on the other side of the cubicle walls, wanting to be able to dart in and catch him if he fell.

By a mixture of using an authoritative tone, and sheer dumb luck, he managed to instruct Frank to rinse away the soap from his body. Frank turned in slow, oblivious circles, lifting his arms when Gerard said or bending over when he was told to. A few times he wobbled precariously on his feet, and nearly gave Gerard a heart attack, but somehow he made it out of the shower in one piece.

Gerard was so relieved that he felt almost dizzy himself. He grabbed one of the large, fluffy towels stamped with the hotel logo and wrapped Frank up in it until he resembled a large snow cone. His eyes were closed again and he was swaying more and more with every second. This time when Gerard lifted him, he simply slumped in his arms and pressed his face to Gerard’s chest.

It took only the few short steps from the bathroom to the bedroom before Frank was snoring softly into Gerard’s shirt. It was the softest, sweetest noise Gerard had ever heard, and his heart felt tight, like an iron fist was squeezing it. 

The bed was too filthy for him to bear laying Frank in it, so instead he carried him to the couch and placed him carefully amongst the many throw pillows. It wouldn’t be comfortable enough for a fitful sleep, but it would at least do for the time it would take for Gerard to strip and make the bed.

Leaving Frank at this point was unbearable, so Gerard spent ten minutes on the phone that went down to reception, trying to explain to them that he needed fresh bedding for room 206, but that he didn’t require any housekeepers, and no he did not want some assistance. He couldn’t understand why his request seemed so difficult to grasp, but at long last the bedding arrived, and slamming the door in the staff members face did the trick in making them _go away_.

Stripping the bed was also easy. Gerard just grabbed a corner of the sheet and yanked. The bed was huge, and it took some tugging before he had a pile of soiled fabric at his feet, but it came easily. _Making_ the bed on the other hand was more difficult than Gerard had first imagined, but he persevered, determined to do it alone.

When he had at last got the new sheet on the bed, and got the duvet into its new case (and very nearly himself at the same time), Frank was starting to stir. The sofa wasn’t big enough for him to splay out, and apparently his limbs were in need of stretching.

Gerard hurried over to him, lifting him up before he could wake properly. He carried him like a bride to the bed, and lay him tenderly in the centre. He pulled the fresh duvet over him and tucked him in, smiling when Frank immediately snuggled down and yawned against a pillow.

“There you are.” Gerard whispered, brushing his fingers through the hair at Frank’s temples. “Sleep well, sweet one.” 

Gerard turned and made to leave, but before he could disappear Frank began to gasp and sob, crying out in his sleep. Gerard span and looked at him, his eyes wide. Frank was distressed, and getting worse with each second he faltered. It took him forever to realise the problem.

“No… N - No… No… _No_.” Frank was mumbling in his sleep, his hands swiping across the sheets as if he was searching for something. Gerard hurried to the pile of old bedding and unearthed his suit jacket from within it, just somehow instinctively knowing that it was his scent disappearing that was causing the problem.

As soon as Frank’s fingers fell onto the jacket he seized it, dragging it under the duvet so he could ball it up and hold it to his face like a security blanket. Immediately he stopped talking and writhing and settled contentedly in the bed.

Gerard shook his head, bewildered, but couldn’t stop the smile that split his features. _It doesn’t mean anything_ , he tried to tell himself, but he didn’t believe it. He couldn’t stop the hope that was building in him, wanting so desperately to believe…

Gerard shook his head hard and snapped himself back into focus. The room was getting dim and evening was starting to fall. He had missed his talk at the conference and no doubt he had a lot of damage control to do. He wasn’t sure how he had ended up involved in this whole, bizarre mess, but he _was_ sure that he wasn’t sorry about it.

With one last look at Frank, sleeping soundly in his bed, Gerard slipped silently out of his room and made his way, exhausted, to the hotel manager’s office.

 

*

 

Frank’s fingers were trembling so much that it was nearly impossible for him to light his cigarette. He finally managed it after his fifth attempt, and by then he was so in need of the nicotine he thought he might die first.

Once he had sucked down his first two, greedy lungfuls, he began to feel calm enough to notice that the day was a beautiful one. New York city looked almost pretty with blue skies and the sun beaming down between all the tall buildings, and - though he would never say as much - Frank was almost sad to be leaving.

There was no way he could stay though. He had done nothing but sleep and eat for thirty six hours, and in that time Toro had sent in another caterer to finish the conference. Ray had also talked to the hotel staff, and paid them handsomely for the ruined bed sheets and for the _inconvenience_ Frank had caused everyone.

Frank had never felt more humiliated in all his life, and he was desperate to leave without being seen. He was a grown man though, and so, despite how it made him feel sick to do so, he had paid the manager a visit to apologise personally and had then sent a message to Mr Way, asking him if he could see him briefly before he went.

Gerard was insanely busy with the conference, but his reply had been instant. He would join Frank outside for his morning cigarette break; it afforded them only five minutes, but it was enough.

The hotel manager had been kind enough to arrange a car to take Frank to the airport. The man was an Alpha, and he was sympathetic enough to Frank’s plight once he heard that it had all been an accident. The car, shiny black and complete with tinted windows, was idling by the sidewalk, waiting for Frank.

When Gerard appeared, Frank’s stomach clenched and he had to turn away for a moment. He couldn’t remember everything _clearly_ , but he could remember enough. The latex dildo had jogged a few memories, and Frank had been tempted to throw the damn thing away. But… It had been a gift from Gerard, so he reluctantly packed it into his case, beneath all of his clothes.

“Frank, hi.” Gerard walked right up to Frank, smiling easily, as if nothing had changed. “I’m so glad to see you. I’ve been worrying about you constantly.” Gerard reached out to take both of Frank’s hands in his, but quickly let go when he saw the look in Frank’s eyes.

A light sweat began to tickle the back of Gerard’s neck and his heart rate quickened. He had been so glad to hear from Frank that morning, he hadn’t really considered that the other man might feel uncomfortable around him now. 

“M - Mr Way, thank you for agreeing to see me.” Frank choked, stiff and formal. “I wanted to thank you for your… assistance… Uh, recently. I’m sorry that you were put into a position where you felt you had to do that and-”

“Whoa, what?” Gerard interrupted Frank quickly, shaking his head as his skin crawled. “Why are you talking like that? I know I didn’t _have_ to, I _wanted_ to. I wanted to make sure you would be okay-”

“Thank you.” Frank said again, not daring to look up into Gerard’s eyes. He could smell the other man’s scent, just faintly beneath that of his cologne. The spiciness was familiar to Frank now, and it was raising a lump into his throat. He could have flung himself at Gerard quite happily and just held onto him for days, but he couldn’t.

“I’m going home in a moment.” Frank gestured with his hand to the waiting car. “But I wanted to pay you back first. For the… You know… The toy.” Frank leant close to whisper the last word, his cheeks going pink. “I know those sorts of things are expensive so I-”

“No, please.” Gerard took a step back, holding up his hands as he shook his head. “It was a gift. Those ‘sorts of things’ are crucial for helping satisfy a heat. It will help you in the future too, I’m sure.” 

Frank flushed a deeper shade of magenta but didn’t deny it. He was still taking his suppressants as of that morning, but he wasn’t sure anymore how helpful they were. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled again, though he wondered if Gerard would even notice if he just slipped a fistful of notes into his pocket. He hated that a man who barely knew him had spent so much money on him.

“Look, Frank… I know this is none of my business but I just have to ask,” Gerard cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of how to be delicate so he wouldn’t upset Frank. The other man was smoking his cigarette so feverishly Gerard was worried he might make himself sick. 

“I… I was wondering… Well, do you normally take suppressants?” Gerard bit his lip when Frank went positively scarlet and he hurried to keep speaking. “I mean, it’s just that the heat you went through seemed so intense and…” He wasn’t sure whether it would offend Frank if he mentioned the sour smell he had noticed. “I couldn’t tell that you were an Omega when we first met. I just wondered if you maybe forgot to take them or-”

“I didn’t forget.” Frank said a little defensively. “I was actually doubling up on my dose, with my doctors permission. I don’t know what happened… They just stopped working and I don’t know why.” Frank felt close to tears, full of shame even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. “I have an appointment with my doctor as soon as I get back home, so maybe we can get to the bottom of it but…” Frank shrugged, clearly not hopeful.

“Oh. Well… I hope your doctor can help.” Gerard mentally berated himself for not thinking of anything better to say. What he _really_ wanted, was to tell Frank that he wanted to see him again; to tell him that he had been thinking about him constantly - even before his heat - and that he really felt a connection to him. They had known each other for barely a week, and yet Gerard felt such an intense attraction to Frank, like they had known each other for years. He wanted to ask him if he felt it too… Wanted to ask if his heart rate quickened every time they saw each other, or if his palms started to sweat whenever their hands touched.

Instead, Gerard said nothing and only sighed when Frank gestured towards his waiting car.

“I better get going.” He said softly, his eyes glassy with tears. “Thank you again for your help Mr Way and I… I’m very grateful that you were so… In control.” Frank spoke quietly, careful not to offend Gerard as he gazed at his shoes. Shiny black, as normal. 

“I know that it must have been difficult for you.” Honestly, Frank had been thinking about it a lot and he was amazed that Gerard had been able to keep himself so composed. Frank had always been led to believe that Alpha’s couldn’t contain their lust when faced with an Omega in heat, and the way he felt about Gerard now was so intense it made his chest hurt. He had never felt so much respect for another person before. 

“It _was_ difficult.” Gerard saw no point in being dishonest about that. “But a heat does not equal consent. I would never touch you without your permission.” The ‘touching’ aspect was something of a grey area, Gerard _had_ touched Frank - to clean him and move him, and he remembered even kissing his cheek at one point - but it was nothing compared to what he had _wanted_ to do.

Frank’s cheeks went pink, but he smiled. “Thank you.” He said again, grateful that Gerard didn’t bring up the fact that Frank had been begging him to fuck him for the majority of their time together. “I really am grateful and I… I should really go.”

Frank hurried to stamp out his spent cigarette and then dash to the waiting car. He couldn’t bear to be in Gerard’s presence anymore. Looking into those hazel eyes was killing him. His heat was over, why did he still feel so desperate for Gerard to hold him?

Gerard’s chest flooded with pain as Frank ran from him. He wanted to reach out and grab him, wanted to claim him as his own and tell him _’you’re mine!’_ , but he was a man not a beast, so he let him go. But as Frank opened the car door and went to get inside, he couldn’t stop himself from taking a step forward and desperately asking him,

“But if I _had_ touched you, if I had _kissed_ you, would you push me away now?” 

Frank paused, closing his eyes as pain sliced through him as keenly as a knife. He wasn’t sure why those words stirred so much feeling in him, but he turned as if in a daze and stumbled back to Gerard as if he were a puppet on a string.

“Yes, I would have.” He told him firmly, his hands coming to lay over the warm plane of Gerard’s chest. Frank dared to meet his gaze and a dizzy wave passed over him. “But because you didn’t…” He tiptoed up, closing his eyes just in time for their lips to touch.

Gerard’s breath faltered and his hands immediately came to hold Frank’s waist. He leant into him, parting his lips to deepen the kiss but Frank was already pulling away, their lips having touched for barely a second.

“Frank-”

“If you’re ever in Seattle, look me up.” Frank turned and got into the car without another word. His lips were tingling and his heart felt fit to burst, but he refused to look as he shut the door and begged the driver to _go_.

Gerard was left, speechless and staring on the sidewalk, his jaw slack. He kept expecting the car to stop and for Frank to return, but of course he didn’t, and with his absence Gerard felt pain and frustration claw down his spine. The animal inside knew he had made a mistake in letting him go, and if he weren’t in the middle of rush hour New York, he would have thrown his head back and howled.

 

*

Dr Haner regarded Frank seriously, his fingers steepled over his desk. In front of him, he had several reports from around the world, carefully edited to omit all of the patients names of whom they described. The reports had only two things in common - each one detailed an episode of when the Nolite drug had failed to suppress a heat cycle. 

Nolite was supposed to be the most infallible suppressor on the market. In all of the research Dr Haner had done over the last week, he had found only five cases where the drug had failed. It was so rare and unusual, that it had taken a hell of a lot of digging and arse-kissing phone calls for Dr Haner to even find the information in the first place.

Nolite did not just simply fail, that much was clear. And it was the second common factor in each of the reports that seemed to hold the key as to how the drug ever became ineffective.

Dr Haner waited for Frank to finish reading the last report, wanting to see if he came to the same conclusion on his own. After all, he was now only the sixth known case of Nolite failing in the world, and Dr Haner was curious to find out if Frank would also share the second factor.

When, at long last, Frank lowered the final report and closed it’s folder, his face was ashen. He stared at Dr Haner with wide, disbelieving eyes, his heart beating so fast he thought it might pack up all together.

“Is… Is this all true?” He asked at length, his hands trembling in his lap. “All of it?”

“Each of these reports were written by respected doctors.” Dr Haner nodded, keeping his voice gentle and kind as he watched Frank carefully. “I spoke to one of them this morning - Dr Smith, from the English report. She referred to the Nolite’s failure as _The Soulmate Anomaly_. It is her belief that in all of these cases, the drug only failed because the people involved were _meant_ for one another on some spiritual level.”

Frank stared at Dr Haner as though he had gone mad. He wanted to scoff and tell him he was crazy, and yet his mind turned immediately to Gerard and the words got stuck in his throat.

“The soulmate anomaly.” He repeated, his voice hoarse. “You can’t believe that.”

Dr Haner shifted uncomfortably, screwing up his nose as he thought about it. In the end though, he couldn’t lie. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure at this point what I believe.” He said at last. “As a doctor, I must focus on the facts, and the fact is that five - and now six - individuals, have all experienced a heat when taking a drug _proven_ to suppress them. These heat cycles have all been what we would describe as traumatic - in that they are unexpected, intense and long-lasting. They leave the suffering Omega in a state of shock and exhaustion. You would attest to this?” He raised his eyebrows at Frank, who nodded guiltily.

“Now, it is also a fact that all of the five cases here,” Dr Haner hovered a hand over the report files on his desk, “involve an Alpha who, for whatever reason, has then ended up bonded with the Omega. In some of these cases, this bonding happened during the traumatic heat. In others, the bonding occurred afterwards, in a more conventional relationship.” Dr Haner indicated each file in turn. “Each of the couples in these five reports all swear that they are happily in love, _but_ ,” Dr Haner grew serious again, “the Omegas all admit that not Nolite - nor any other suppressant - seems to work for them anymore.”

Frank was starting to feel stressed and he sighed as he passed one hand weakly through his hair. “So what are you saying?” He asked.

“I’m saying that whilst I can’t be sure whether _soulmates_ exist, it is entirely possible that this anomaly is caused by the extremely rare circumstance that two, very specific people meet.” Dr Haner leant back in his chair, idly tapping his fingers on the desk as he observed Frank. “If I was to theorise _why_ , I would guess it could be down to scent. Perhaps it is possible that some Alpha’s possess a scent signature that somehow blocks the suppressants. It is impossible to know without real experimentation, but of course, we would then need one of these couples to consent to such a thing.”

Dr Haner smiled to show that he would never expect that to happen, and Frank knew the man well enough to know that he would never want them to. Dr Haner had such a kind way about him, Frank was honestly surprised he was being so clinical and not just waxing lyrical about _love_ and _destiny_.

“So… Do you think that this happened to me because of… An Alpha?” Frank didn’t dare say Gerard’s name. He had been trying hard not to think about him since returning home, because every time he did it sent more pain stabbing through his gut. 

“Well Frank, I couldn’t say.” Dr Haner’s eyes twinkled merrily as he looked at Frank. “The only person who could possibly know about that, is _you_.”

 

*

 

_Three months later_

 

Gerard knew that Frank was due a heat, because everytime he came to dress for work, he had to retrieve his suit jacket from the spare bedroom which had become Frank’s nest. He had no idea when his lover managed to steal it from him - he was always careful to hide it when he got home each evening - but Frank was like a bloodhound with a scent, especially now he was on the cusp of his heat, so no matter where Gerard put it, he always found it the next day in Frank’s cache of clothes and blankets.

Dr Haner had warned them that nesting was likely. Now that Frank was no longer taking suppressants (he and Gerard lived together now, so what was the point?), he had said Frank would find his first heat to be intense, but certainly smoother than that of the heat in the hotel.

Frank had thought he would be afraid when his heat came, but with Gerard around, he felt perfectly calm. He took a two week break around the time it was due, so he could be sure to be home when it happened, and honestly he felt great. He cleaned the house from top to bottom and cooked every day, filling with joy when Gerard would come home and he got to feed him a hearty meal each night.

Gerard teased him gently about how he was the perfect house husband, and repaid him every night with the best oral sex Frank had ever experienced. The man was truly a God with his mouth, and such a show off that he never refused to make a point of just how good he was.

They had already had more sex than was probably normal - they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other - and that was without Frank’s heat spurring things along.

It served to make the twelve short weeks they had spent together feel both shorter, and yet more meaningful. When Frank had returned home from his appointment with Dr Haner, where he had learnt of _The Soulmate Anomaly_ it had been to find Gerard stood on his doorstep.

Frank was surprised at first, but he came to accept that Gerard had flown five hours just to ask him out to dinner pretty quickly. That Gerard then stayed the night was perfectly natural - it wasn’t like he could just hop straight back on another plane. And the fact they had then spent that night, naked and entwined and making out like their lives depended on it was hardly to be unexpected as well.

By the end of that week, Gerard had accepted Frank’s invitation (more like pleas) to move in with him and had got in contact with the University he worked for to confirm that he could work from home for the most part, and just fly out to help with research and attend conferences when needed. Within two weeks, Frank had had a meeting with Toro to explain that he was no longer taking suppressants, and to plan how they would work his job around his heat cycles. By the end of their third week together, all of their friends and family knew about them, and were making it very clear how unhappy they were about it.

Frank supposed that he probably would have thought like them once too. To meet a man and move in with him so quickly? It was crazy. But then… How could they possibly understand? Frank didn’t tell any of them - not even Gerard - about the soulmate theory. He had come to believe it, but he knew that saying it out loud would make him sound delusional. And honestly, he didn’t care whether it was true or not. He _knew_ that Gerard was perfect for him, and with every day that passed he felt it more and more.

By the time three months had gone by, and his heat started to build, he found himself eager for it. He knew that Gerard wanted to bond with him, and Frank had already discussed it with him, telling him he wanted that too. They had even talked to Dr Haner about it, asking him whether _he_ believed they were moving too fast. 

In the end, Dr Haner had simply told them that only they could know the answer to that. But he had let slip that bonding during a heat was the most _euphoric_ way to go about it, so no one should have been surprised when they had decided that that would be the time.

Now the moment was upon them, neither Frank nor Gerard had a single doubt in their mind. 

“Frank?” It happened on a Thursday, of all days, as soon as Gerard stepped through the door. “I’m home!” He called, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his jacket just as Frank appeared on the top of the stairs.

Instantly Gerard grew still, his pupils dilating as the scent of honey and maple weaved through his senses. It was strong - stronger than he had ever smelt it, and with no sour undertone like before. This time it was sweet and clean and _perfect_ , allowed to happen naturally, with no suppressants trying to fight it.

“Finally.” Frank was clinging to the stair rail, gazing down at Gerard with dark, hungry eyes. “It’s happening.”

“Now?” Gerard asked dumbly, as if everything inside him wasn’t already lighting up at the intensity of Frank’s scent.

“ _Now._ ” Frank turned and disappeared, his feet making rapid ‘ _pat, pat, pat’_ sounds on the plush upstairs carpet. 

Gerard stood frozen for a moment, trying to compose himself and not just fly up the stairs like an animal. He forced himself to take careful, measured steps, creeping his way up to their bedroom. With each step he took, Frank’s scent grew stronger, pulling him along like a magnet. 

By the time he made it to their room, Frank was already naked, kneeling on the bed with his hands on his thighs.

Gerard stopped in doorway and inhaled deeply, his eyes almost black. He looked around and his lips quirked into a smile. Frank had dragged his favourite blankets from his nest and arranged them on the bed, creating a space that must have smelt soothing to him, helping him feel safe whilst he had waited for Gerard to get home.

He had also dotted candles about the room, trying to create a romantic atmosphere. It was sweet, and Gerard appreciated it, but as he walked towards the bed he knew that they could have been anywhere in the world - romantic or otherwise - and nothing would stop him from taking Frank and making him all his at last.

Frank watched Gerard with large, eager eyes, quivering all over. He wanted to tell him to hurry up, but he behaved himself, waiting as patiently as he could as Gerard approached him. His Alpha was looking him over, inspecting him. Frank shuddered and fell back onto his elbows, spreading his thighs as wide as he could and tilting his hips up. 

Gerard growled low in his throat, and Frank moaned as that familiar spicy scent washed over him. He arched his back even more, stretching out his torso so that his belly was completely unguarded, pushing up his hips so that Gerard could just see the furl of his hole between his legs, starting to shine with slick.

“Absolutely stunning.” Gerard whispered, reaching out to stroke one hand down the line of Frank’s sternum, all the way down, over his stomach and onward to the thatch of soft, dark hair that grew in a line from his navel to his cock. “My beautiful boy.”

“Gee…” Frank squirmed and smiled, his whole body lighting up under Gerard’s admiration. He tried to stretch himself out further, and when that wasn’t enough he gave up on that and rolled onto his front.

Gerard’s mouth flooded with saliva when Frank pressed his chest into the nest of blankets and lifted his hips, presenting his ass to Gerard. His hole was pink and shining, dripping so much slick that it rolled like beads of glass down Frank’s quivering thighs. 

“Oh you… Stay just like that.” Gerard growled, racing to get out of his clothes. He felt red hot all over, and his cock was already hard, just from the sight of Frank waiting for him. They had made love, soft and sweet, a dozen times in the last twelve weeks; now was not the time for that.

Frank felt feverish, desperate for Gerard’s touch. When his fingers at last came to touch his spine he jerked in surprise and let go of the moan that had been waiting in his throat. He arched his back and deepened the spread of his legs, letting his erection hang heavy and drool preejaculate over the bed. 

When Gerard touched him he soothed wherever his fingers brushed, calming the fever and making Frank’s head swim pleasantly. Once his clothes were gone he climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind Frank, his thick cock nestling between the cheeks of Frank’s ass.

Frank bit his lip hard at the sensation and focused on not begging for it immediately. He knew that Gerard would take care of him, and even though his heat was burning through him, there was no pain like there had been in the hotel. Just a deep, desperate need to be taken and filled.

“Beautiful, Frank… You’re so beautiful.” Gerard was whispering to him, kissing around the side of his neck. He sucked a deep, bruising mark over Frank’s scent gland and made the younger man cry out, spurting more ejaculate all over the blankets. 

“A - Ah, Gee!” He gasped, pressing back and trying to angle his hips in a way that might make Gerard accidentally breach him.

“Ah ah,” Gerard swatted him lightly on one cheek, “behave yourself. You’ll get what you need.” Gerard’s voice was low and husky in Frank’s ear, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He went back to suckling on his scent gland, causing Frank’s cock to jerk and pulse, whilst his hands slid around his torso so that he could stroke and roll his nipples between his fingers.

Frank quivered, his heart racing and his cock throbbing over and over. He could feel more slick between his legs, burning hot and dripping, as if his body hoped that if it just self-lubricated enough then Gerard would be tempted to fill him.

“D - Don’t tease me, please…” Frank whined, his voice high and tight. “Please Gee, I _need_ it.” 

“Alright, love.” Gerard whispered, nibbling on Frank’s ear as he rubbed his cock between his cheeks. “I’m doing it.” He moved one hand back to grip the base of his erection, pulling back so that his cockhead caught against Frank’s rim with the next roll of his hips.

Frank gasped and jolted, immediately trying to throw his hips back to force Gerard inside of him.

Of course, Gerard expected it, and he deliberately held back, causing Frank to beg and whine some more as he swirled his cock around his rim and gathered up the slick building there. Frank was so wet that he knew he would take him easily, but he still used his hand to spread the slick down his length, until it was shining.

When he began to press forward, he watched with wide, hungry eyes as Frank’s body opened up easily for him. Usually, Frank needed plenty of foreplay, with a combination of Gerard’s tongue and fingers inside of him before he was able to take Gerard’s cock, but now his body was so eager that he swallowed the head with no difficulty. 

Gerard inhaled sharply and tried to pause to compose, but Frank’s inner muscles clutched at him, rippling around him to drag him in deeper and deeper, until he could do nothing but moan and push his hips slowly forward, sinking into Frank in one long glide.

Frank’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth hanging open. Gerard was huge, even by Alpha standards, and Frank could never take him all… Except now he had. He could feel his knot touching his stretched rim, and he groaned in delight, trying to push back to take that as well.

“Not yet.” Gerard told him firmly, making Frank stop short. Gerard soothed him with his hands on his hips, stroking and squeezing, murmuring to him as he took a moment for them both to adjust. Given half a chance, Frank would steam ahead and probably end up hurt, and even though everything in Gerard wanted nothing more than to pound into him; he found his composure and waited for the tightening of Frank’s muscles to settle.

“Good… That’s good…” He whispered to him, kissing over the nape of his neck and down his spine. Frank whimpered and rolled his hips, but he didn’t try to force them back anymore. Gerard was his _Alpha_ , and he had said _not yet_. Frank was burning for more, but stronger than his need to be knotted, was his desire to do whatever Gerard told him to.

When Gerard began to move at long last, the sensation sent a fresh wave of slick through Frank, building in pressure until the liquid was eased out around the base of Gerard’s cock. It made them both so slippery that the next push of Gerard’s cock was even easier than the first, slipping into Frank and filling him up so perfectly. 

“A - Ah yes, yes that’s it!” He gasped, his nails digging into the sheets as he clung to them and threw his head back. He tried to lift his ass even more, begging silently for Gerard to go harder, _faster_... Gerard ignored him, forcing Frank to wait as he rolled his hips indulgently and enjoyed the rippling of his inner muscles around his length.

Gerard wasn’t deliberately teasing Frank; he knew that he was desperate for him, and the last thing he needed was a slow build. But Gerard just couldn’t help but keep slow for a little while, just so he could admire the sight of Frank stretched around his girth, so full and yet so eager to take his knot as well.

Gerard pulled back until just his tip was left in Frank. He paused, using his thumb to swipe around his rim and press against the muscle before gliding slowly back in. Frank clenched around him, and the sound he made was equal parts pleasure and frustration.

Gerard brought his thumb to his mouth and moaned when he tasted Frank’s slick. It was as sweet and addictive as his scent, and he knew he needed to get his mouth on him before the night was over.

Spurred on by the thought, Gerard began to move his hips and thrust in earnest. Frank groaned with relief and pressed his chest harder to the bed, bracing himself as Gerard began to pound into him just like he needed.

It was no surprise when Frank began to cum almost immediately. He was so worked up, even before Gerard had touched him, that to be filled by him at last was really all it took to tip him over the edge.

Gerard kept thrusting, murmuring encouragement into Frank’s ear and not relenting in his pace even as Frank wailed and shook and came hard all over the bed. His hole clenched around Gerard’s cock, clutching at him and pulling him deeper, _deeper_ , dripping slick until Gerard finally surrendered and snapped his hips forward, driving his knot past the stretched ring of muscle.

Frank’s eyes flew open for a second and he cried out as a fresh orgasm seized him before he had even finished riding out the first. He gasped and sobbed, spilling more ejaculate down onto the sheets, his cock jerking up towards his stomach with each pulse of pleasure.

Gerard gripped Frank’s hips, pulling him back against him and moaning as his own climax threatened to take him. He held off for as long as he could, grinding into Frank now rather than thrusting, keeping his knot inside of Frank as his impending orgasm caused it to swell impossibly large.

“G - Ge - Gee…” Frank tried to speak, but couldn’t. He felt so _full_ , like he couldn’t take anymore, and yet Gerard kept growing and growing. He ground into Frank, until his orgasm forced him to freeze and his knot swelled so large that it locked their bodies together.

Frank arched his back and sobbed, baring his neck in the hopes that Gerard would bite him _now_. He knew the other man must know that was what he wanted, but he didn’t do it. Instead he moaned into Frank’s hair and held their bodies tight together, filling him with his seed until Frank felt like he was bursting.

As they began to come down, Frank weak and shaking, Gerard rolled carefully onto his side and wrapped his arms around Frank until they were spooning. Frank was feeling dizzy and overwhelmed, his cock softening just a little. He knew things were not over, but he was grateful for the breather as Gerard kissed the back of his neck and whispered gently to him.

“So good… So good my darling. Can you feel me inside? All the way inside?” He murmured, as if he wasn’t positively splitting Frank in two.

Frank laughed breathlessly and nodded, reaching a hand behind to grasp at Gerard until their fingers linked. 

“I can feel you.” He nodded, lifting Gerard’s hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “Want you to keep filling me… Want you to take me again and again. Want you to bite me Gee, please.” His fever was building again, and he nipped Gerard’s fingertips with his teeth. 

The respite was short, Frank’s heat refused to be sated with one good fuck. As soon as Gerard’s knot began to release Frank’s hunger flared, ready for another round whether Gerard liked it or not.

Gerard rolled Frank onto his front again once he was soft enough to pull out. He slid from him as slowly as he could and growled when a flood of slick and his own ejaculate gushed out of Frank and onto the bed. He gathered some up with his fingers and pressed them inside of Frank, marvelling in how soft and pliant he was, his body taking him inside so easily.

“Darling…” Gerard leaned down to kiss the base of Frank’s spine, sighing as that gorgeous sweet scent of his mingled with the muskier scent of sex. It clung to him down here and Gerard just had to taste him.

Frank shuddered and inhaled sharply in surprise when Gerard spread his cheeks with his hands and pressed his face between them. The man was utterly unconcerned by the fact that his own seed was dripping from Frank, and he licked a wet stripe right over his hole.

“G - Gerard… Fucking hell... “ Frank buried his face into the closest pillow and moaned wantonly. He was eager to be filled again, his heat demanding it, and yet Gerard’s tongue seemed to be sating that burning need just as well as his cock had.

Gerard hummed contentedly to himself and worked his tongue slowly around Frank’s rim, tasting the saccharine sweetness of his slick and the bitterness of his own cum. He was completely unphased by it, and if anything he just ate Frank out with more vigour than usual, lapping his tongue past his loosened muscles with soft noises of delight.

Frank groaned and sighed, pressing his hips down into the mattress. His cock was still hard and aching, moist at the tip again, and not made any better by the way Gerard mouthed over his hole. His long fingers were curling around his sack as well, drawing it away from Frank’s body and rolling the stones against his palm, as if they had all the time in the world to indulge.

“G - Gerard… Gee… Gee please…” Frank could barely speak, and no matter how he tried, Gerard’s name was all that would pass his lips. He needed to be filled again, to feel that knot locking their bodies in place, keeping Gerard’s seed inside him. 

Gerard lapped at Frank a little longer, slipping two fingers inside of him to draw out more and more slick, until his lips were shining with it and Frank was practically sobbing into his pillow.

Taking pity, Gerard drew back, licking his lips and sucking his fingers into his mouth with a groan of delight. Frank tasted exquisite, but he knew he needed him again. Gerard’s Alpha instincts were singing, driving him forward to give his Omega what he needed, to take the best care of him.

“On your back my love.” Gerard helped Frank turn when Frank was too weak to do it alone. “Put your arms around me, that’s it… I’m going to take such good care of you.” He smiled when Frank clung to him, wrapping his legs around his waist so that he could lift his hips up for him. “I’m going to bite you this time, okay?”

Even in his semi-delusional state, Frank glowed with joy. He met Gerard’s gaze, both of their eyes dark, but full of understanding. Neither of them had taken the decision to bond lightly, and even now, they knew what it was they were agreeing to. 

“I love you Gerard.” Frank was surprisingly cohesive, his fingers gentle as he worked them through Gerard’s hair. “I want to be yours.”

Gerard responded with a soft, slow kiss to Frank’s lips. Their tongues touched for a moment, and Frank sighed as he tasted their combined fluids in Gerard’s mouth. The desperate, painful heat he had felt in the hotel was a far cry to how he felt then. It was like his body understood that it was in the arms of the one person in the world who could take care of him in that moment. Though his instincts demanded they hurry, he was also able to keep calm and trust that in the end, he would get what he wanted.

Gerard’s lips lingered on Frank’s as he lined back up between his legs and eased himself forward. Frank swallowed him easily, drawing him in, in, _in_ , until his balls pressed to his backside. His knot was so small it was barely noticeable at this point, and Gerard smiled as he thrust slow and deep into Frank.

“I love you Frankie.” He whispered into his mouth, stroking his fingers through Frank’s hair and down the sides of his neck, brushing his thumb over his scent gland. Frank was so hot and slick around him, Gerard was sure there was nothing more perfect in the world.

Even at such a slow, gentle pace, each thrust of Gerard’s cock into Frank made a quiet, wet sort of noise. Frank was dripping around him, his cock leaking precum onto his belly. He was moaning quietly into Gerard’s mouth, trying to roll his hips up to meet each inward thrust.

Gerard sighed and leaned back to look at Frank, stroking his hands further down to cup around the sides of his chest. He brushed his thumbs against Frank’s pointed nipples, rolling the buds against his fingers and sighing when it caused Frank to tighten on his cock.

Frank’s scent was getting stronger and stronger, causing Gerard’s knot to swell inside of him. Gerard thought, a little deliriously, how amazing their bodies were. They responded to each other on a purely primal level, both of them able to do nothing but ride the wave that built inside of them.

Frank’s nails were starting to dig into Gerard’s back, another orgasm starting to creep over him. He wasn’t sure anymore whether it was his third or fourth or even his hundredth. He felt like all he had done so far was cum, and he was helpless to stop it as Gerard rocked into him, his thick cock grazing over his prostate with every thrust.

“A - Aagh!” Frank tightened his legs around Gerard’s waist and squeezed his eyes shut, gasping he came in earnest over his stomach and chest. His rippling muscles and his sweet scent forced Gerard’s body over the edge with him, causing his knot to swell so suddenly that it made them both dizzy.

Gerard fell against Frank, crying out as his orgasm tore through him with barely any warning. His knot filled Frank, stretching him until he could stretch no more, locking their bodies tight so that neither of them could move.

As they moaned and trembled, cocks pulsing as they came together, Gerard cupped his hand around the back of Frank’s neck and lifted him until he could tuck his face into his neck and bite down hard over his scent gland.

Frank gasped and for once fell silent, his mouth hanging open as Gerard’s teeth broke the skin and the initial burst of pain was swiftly overtaken by a wave of pleasure so intense that Frank felt like he must have passed out for a second.

Gerard was overwhelmed by Frank’s scent, instinct taking over so that he knew what to do. He bit until he drew blood and then he laved his tongue over the mark, the enzymes in his saliva reacting with the gland so that from then on, every Alpha would know that Frank was taken.

When Gerard at last pulled away from Frank’s neck, their bodies still locked tight together, he moved his hand up to the back of Frank’s head and tangled his fingers into his hair. Frank’s eyes were half lidded, and he looked barely conscious, but when Gerard began to guide him to his own neck he woke up and his eyes widened. 

Frank’s instincts were no different to Gerard’s and he sank his teeth into his neck, clinging to him and moaning when he felt the way his bite caused Gerard to spill even more seed inside of him, his cock pulsing.

Frank growled and clutched Gerard’s back, biting until he knew he had succeeded in opening up the gland and then he licked it gently, lapping his tongue against it tenderly to soothe the pain away. He quivered violently, overwhelmed with feeling as everything inside of him reacted to their bonding. 

They were joined now, forever, in a way that could not be denied or taken away. It was a permanent joining of their bodies and their souls, and Frank could feel without doubt that he had done the right thing.

As they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, their foreheads touching, Gerard whispered quietly to Frank and soothed him as his thumb wiped tears from his cheeks. Frank had no idea when he had started to cry, but he wasn’t surprised by it. 

“Frank… Darling… I love you so much.” Gerard shifted his hips, testing to see whether his knot was releasing yet but they were still as stuck as before. Frank tightened his hold on him anyway, shaking his head. 

“Don’t move-” He blurted out, before it became obvious that wasn’t an option anyway. “Stay inside of me…” He nuzzled against Gerard’s neck, brushing his nose over the dark purple mark that was beginning to form over his gland. 

The hunger of his heat was draining away, leaving him tired and satisfied, but he still didn’t want Gerard to move. He couldn’t bear the thought of being empty, not when he was so happy, locked together as they were.

Gerard smiled at Frank and brushed a kiss to his lips. 

“Alright… Alright, I’m not moving.” He promised him, though he did carefully shift them until they were lying on their sides, their faces close. Frank hooked one leg over Gerard’s hips, laughing at how absurd it felt to be so utterly locked together. 

“You’re mine now.” He whispered, grinning almost drunkenly as he brushed his thumb over Gerard’s cheek.

“And you’re mine.” Gerard agreed, leaning into Frank’s touch whilst his own fingers trailed up and down Frank’s spine. “My love…”

Frank smiled and tucked his face into Gerard’s chest, closing his eyes and letting some of his exhaustion weigh heavy on him. 

Gerard wasn’t sure at what point Frank fell asleep, but by the time his knot released and their bodies naturally came apart, the younger man was snoring quietly against Gerard’s skin, his fingers curled around his hip.

Gerard smiled to himself and carefully moved the stained blankets off the bed. He then pulled the relatively clean duvet over them and folded Frank back into his arms. His neck was throbbing where Frank had bitten him, but the pain was welcome, reminding him that no matter what, they were each other’s.


End file.
